The Dream of Life
by Lady Olethros
Summary: Spike is alive! But he has amnesia! Faye is in love with him, but she can't tell him how she feels, but we can read all about it in her journal! See into the crew's dreams! It's a new twist on love, life, and the pursuit of happiness. Everyone must read!
1. Disclaimer

Greetings, I am Lady Olethros. Basically I got really bored one night and decided to try my hand at one of these fanfiction thingies. I am not a very good writer, and I'm sure there are probably going to be a million typos, but at least writing this gives me something to do.  
  
I very open to ideas and suggestions, seeing as how I am so new at this, but please be nice. I usually get real impatient with writing stories because I can never get to the juicy plot fast enough, but if it intrigues enough people maybe I'll keep it going, but if not, it's a nice hobby. Enjoy reading, and again, please be gentle in your criticism.  
  
Oh, and I don't own Cowboy Bebop..If I did this wouldn't be here..it would be episodes. Hehehe..right. Just smile and nod, oh but please read the fic. See ya round! 


	2. Introduction

The name is.. Faye Valentine. I don't remember if it's my real name, in fact I only recently started remembering my past at all. You see, I was in this accident and ended up being frozen for a while, and when the reawakened me, I couldn't remember a thing. So I guess you could say I'm like Snow White, only without the handsome prince with the magical kiss, the dwarves, and the memories. So I guess I'm not like Snow White at all, but it's nice to think that way sometimes.  
  
I guess in a way you could say I did meet my prince. Just not in the way you would normally meet him. As we are currently out of fuel and floating freely in space, I have nothing better to do then to write down my sad story. Even though he's gone.oh what does it matter. If it keeps me from getting cabin fever then I might as well do it. Besides, right now I'd do anything to keep away Jet. We are still dealing with Spike's death in our own way. Jet is attending to his trees. Sometimes I hear him moving around, sometimes mumbling to himself about how Spike could just leave us like that. Poor Jet, but poor me too. I mean..You know I've never been good about letting out these feelings. So, how am I dealing with his death. Well, I'm writing to you. It might just be therapeutic for me to get everything out in the open, and just basically start over.  
  
Start over by remembering the past? Is that right? The past just repeats itself though right? So maybe, I don't know. Let me just tell you my story and you can decide. Things are changing around here. I'm changing, I'm just wondering if it's for the better. You tell me. 


	3. Farewell To The Ghost: Moving On

Where to begin? That's the toughest part to any story though, is the getting started. As I explained before my memories just really started coming back to me, but I don't want to bore you with the little details. So, why don't we start where I first met him.my prince. Hearing no complaints I move on.  
  
The first time I saw him I was working at a casino, not on my own freewill though. I was supposed to help a man get this special chip, and I'm still fuzzy on all the details. I played a simple part. I was to pose as one of the black jack dealers, and he was supposed to show up and lose everything and give me the last chip as a tip. The chip was important, I remember that much, and I expected the job to be easy, but when he showed up.let's just say he wasn't all I had expected. He was definitely more handsome than the picture said he would be, and definitely a lot brighter than I had expected, but none of that mattered when it came to the money. I mean, back then I'd have done anything for money, now I'm not so sure.  
  
But, we all know how that part of the story went, I mean, nothing ever turned out exactly the way it was supposed to. At least after that incident I had a place to stay. Even if the Bebop was not what I wanted out of life I really had no complaints. * sigh * He really was something though. I mean, I never could resist that smile, and the way he acted. He was always so controlled and calm, even when buildings were falling down around him.  
  
I guess that's why I always gave him such a hard time, he was everything I wanted to be. Do you ever get that jealous feeling when you want what someone else had? Although, I don't think I wanted his life as much as I wanted to be a part of it. I never told him, and looking back on all those times we interacted, we never did really get along. Maybe it was a love hate relationship. Maybe I just kept my distance for fear of getting hurt. How can I compete with the ghost of his lost love? The name Julia stills haunts me. At least they're together now. I only wish it could have been me that held his heart. Now that he's gone, I guess it's a time for regrets. I guess I've been doing a lot of guessing with him gone. There's just an emptiness on this ship. I know Jet feels it too. Speaking of Jet, I haven't heard him for a while, I hope he's ok. With Ein and Ed gone, I'm the only one else he has, besides his bonsai trees.  
  
___________________________-  
  
knock knock  
  
"huh?"Faye lifts her head up from her journal. Something she bought a while back, thinking she'd never really have a use for it.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, setting down her pencil and extinguishing her cigarette.  
  
"Jet. Who else would it be?" Faye got up and unlocked the door.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well, you've been in your room for a long time now an I was just checking to be sure you're ok. Besides I just wanted to tell you that I've made some bell peppers and beef, and I kind of made enough for two, and well.I figured you're probably hungry and all." Jet went on about having extra food and no one to share it with. Faye smiled, knowing how lonely he, especially since she had just been experiencing the same thing.  
  
"Jet?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll join you for dinner."  
  
"You will?" Jet put his hand behind his head, in almost a shy kind of way. A thoughtful and somewhat look passed over Faye's face as she pictured Spike doing the exact same thing. She quickly covered her sadness with a smile, not wanting to burden Jet with anymore emotional weight.  
  
"Sure. I mean I have no other pressing engagements." She smiled warmly and followed Jet down the hall towards the kitchen. Her journal could wait until later, she would have plenty of time for that, but right now Jet needed her. Right now Jet needed a friend and...so did she. Journals can't talk back, although sometimes you don't need other people's opinions.  
  
____________________  
  
Faye thought to herself about all the times she had walked into the little meeting room on the Bebop and found Spike sprawled on the couch and Jet perched on the counter watching Big Shot on the vid screen.  
  
" Maybe it's time to move on." She thought to herself.  
  
That night, after dinner, and after Jet had gone to his room to sleep, Faye found herself staring out into the starry void of space. I guess it's not a void if it's filled with stars. Faye stared out the window. Her memories reflecting on the glass, as the tears blurred her vision and sleep clouded her thoughts. The hum of the electronics and the distant breathing of Jet were the only noises.  
  
"Goodbye Spike. I'll miss you." The picture of Spike she had been imagining in the glass gave her that sad smile as if to say "You know I have to go." Then it turned and walked into the nothingness that was space. It was just the way he had left, the last time she had seen him. But this time, it didn't feel quite so bad. She was quite so scared, because the worst was over, and the healing process could begin. 


	4. 

The sun beat down on the travelling knight. Sweat dripped from his brow, but he didn't notice. He was too concerned with his journey. He was on a quest. A quest to save the Lady Juliet and to find some answers.  
  
As he rode on his red horse, he saw a tree in the distance and two small creatures sharing it's shade. As he drew closer, the smaller one ran out to him. It was a small brown dog, and it barked loudly at the knight. The second creature got up and walked towards him. It appeared to be a little boy with red hair and a jingling jester hat.  
  
"Greetings Knight person!" said the boy, rather enthusiastically.  
  
"Hello lad. I was wondering if thou knowst where I mayest find the castle of the wizard?" The little boy grinned at the Knight and flailed his arms.  
  
"Edward is not a boy, Mr. Knight person, but Ed does know where the castle is!"  
  
"Where is it, my, uh, lady? I must find it." The little boy, I mean girl, stopped flailing her arms and looked straight at the Knight. Then she pointed over the hill.  
  
"Just follow the path. Knight person can't miss it. Ed must leave now," and with that said, the little girl turned and ran in the opposite direction, with the dog chasing after her.  
  
"What an odd child." The Knight continued on. To his dismay, as soon as he topped the hill, he could see the castle.  
  
"Huh. It really was just over the hill." Grabbing the reins, he nudged his horse onwards and gazed in wonder at the castle.  
  
________________  
  
The castle was quite large and constructed out of red stone. However, it did not have a moat or a drawbridge, which usually came standard with these kind of homes. Instead of a moat, it was surrounded by a large garden filled with tiny trees. An older man in a straw hat was humming softly as he trimmed some miniature trees.  
  
"Excuse me," the knight said, not wanting to disturb or alarm the gardener.  
  
"Aye, Sir Knight. How may I be of service?" the gardener replied in a deep voice, that seemed to convey a sense of knowledge or reason in it's tone.  
  
"I was wondering, if this be the castle of the wizard?"  
  
"Aye, it be. But why hast thou come seeking the wizard?"  
  
"I am on a quest, to rescue the Lady Juliet and to find some answers."  
  
"Ah, so this is for a woman. Women are dangerous creatures, Sir Knight. I'd be more afraid of the Lady than the creatures in this here castle." The gardener paused for a moment and surveyed his handwork. "Just enter through the door, he'll know you're here. Good luck sir knight."  
  
"Thank yee, gardener, and good luck making these little trees grow." The gardener stared at the knight as he dismounted and walked into the castle.  
  
________________  
  
The castle was dark and musty. Oddly, it was very quiet. The only audible noise was the metal clinking of the knight's armor as he walked through the rooms. There were lots of crumbling statues and a few pieces of burnt furniture. The knight walked on, not really sure what to expect. Suddenly, a flame blasted off to his right side, and he heard the footsteps of something very large coming towards him. He reached for his sword, but felt as if he was missing a vital weapon. Then, the dragon appeared before him, a monstrous large, red dragon. It showed him it's long, white fangs, and growled menacingly.  
  
Not knowing what to do, the Knight dashed behind one of the tall support columns, just in time to escape another fiery blast. All of a sudden the dragon went quiet. The knight cautiously peaked out from behind the column, and caught sight of the wizard.  
  
The wizard was as tall as the knight, and clothed in flowing, black robes. He had shoulder length, white hair, and pale blue eyes.  
  
"Come out Sir Knight, my dragon will no longer attack you," came the rasping voice of the wizard. The knight came out from behind the column, still feeling as if he needed something in his hand besides a sword.  
  
"Why hast thou come to my castle?" The wizard's voice boomed through the open archways, echoing off the walls, and off the tall ceiling.  
  
"I have come to rescue the Lady Juliet!" The knight said, feeling a bit braver. The wizard let out an evil laugh (you know the one I mean).  
  
"Ah, Sir Knight, you amuse me. Come now. We both know that the Lady Juliet no longer resides in our world. She has moved on to the next realm." The wizard laughed again, as if it was some kind of hilarious joke, but the Knight was confused.  
  
"Then.answer my question wizard!"  
  
"And what question is this, brave Sir Knight?"  
  
"Who am I?" The wizard erupted in more evil laughter. The Knight could feel him gathering power towards himself. He was knocked backward by the force. He felt pain throbbing in his head and in his mid section. His vision faded to black, and he felt as if he was being pulled out of a dream. The pain and the vicious laughter followed him.  
  
______________________  
  
He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the glaring white light on the other side of his eyelids. He squinted at the ceiling as he tried to figure out where he was. He found that he couldn't move anything except for his eyes, and the idea of being restrained concerned him a little. He heard noises to his right, and turned his attention towards the sound.  
  
There was a round woman, dressed in white, checking machines that were hooked up to his arm and face. She hummed softly as she worked. She glanced over at him and smiled.  
  
"Good morning! It's a lovely day today." She glanced back at the clipboard she was holding. She made a few checks and scribbled down some notes.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked, his voice sounding unused and strange to him.  
  
"You are in St. Anthony's hospital, on Mars." She pushed a button on the wall.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Well, Mr. questions. You had a little bit of an accident. I don't know all the details myself, but you were slashed across the mid-section, by something sharp and you hit your head when you lost consciousness. You lost quite a bit of blood, and ended up going into shock. You're very lucky to be alive, very lucky. You must have a guardian angel," she said in her enthusiastic manner.  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"Oh, I'd say about three weeks," as she spoke, the blue door of the room opened and a man, also dressed in white, entered the room. He was kind of short, with short brown hair, and was balancing black framed glasses on the tip of his large nose.  
  
"Well, well, I see our patient has finally decide to join the living. So, do you feel up to a quick check-up before breakfast?" He looked at the doctor and tried to shrug, but found that it would take too much energy, so he just nodded.  
  
The nurse pushed another button, causing his bed to fold into a sitting position. The doctor brought out a little flashlight and began to check his eyes.  
  
"So how are you feeling?" The doctor asked, scribbling down some more notes on his own clipboard.  
  
"Fine I guess. I have a headache, and I can't really move." His voice was returning back to its normal tone as he used it.  
  
"Yes, we had to put you on some heavy medication, and you tossed and turned a lot in your sleep, so we gave you a little something to help restrain you. We didn't want you to reopen your wound. Do you remember anything before the accident?" The doctor asked, looking into his eyes for the first time. He frowned for a second, straining to remember. He couldn't remember anything, and it scared him. He looked into the eager face of the nurse and the analytical face of the doctor, and he sighed.  
  
"I remember..a dream.. and then..then I woke up." 


	5. Regrets and a Walk in Unreality

Ok, back to this journal thing. So where did I leave off? It's been three weeks, one day, two hours, and I don't know how many minutes since he's been gone. I'm not that crazy. You know, you never realize how much anything means to you, until it's gone. Life goes by so quickly. I think that sometimes we take it for granted. We never slow down and actually think how lucky we are to be alive, even if it has turned into a hellish world.  
  
I know I said goodbye to him, but I still can't let him go. It's never that easy, is it? Towards the end, I spent more time away from the Bebop. My memories had been returning and I was feeling quite uncomfortable with all these new ideas. So, I did what any reflective person would do. I stepped back to reevaluate my life. I left the Bebop and tried going solo.  
  
Then he called.You've heard the saying, "Out of sight, out of mind." I guess that's what I had been experiencing. Without him around, constantly teasing me, or me teasing him.it was as if he wasn't there, but deep down I still knew he was still alive and I could go back to him whenever I wanted, but now he's gone.  
  
I lied to myself so many times. I wanted so much to project that tough girl attitude, that I was a survivor and could handle myself. I'm not that strong though, I never have been. Let's just say I'm a great actress. I can hide myself easily enough, and now that I think about it, I'm the best when it comes to hiding from myself. I thought that if I distanced myself from him, I wouldn't have to go through the pain of being rejected.  
  
Rejection. We all dread it. You know, there's always that special crush. He's just so perfect and you just know that you would be happy to spend the rest of your life with him. You dream about him, and cry yourself to sleep each night knowing that he isn't there for you. I tried to escape that for so long. I mean, what do I need a sappy crush for.  
  
His call had brought me back to reality. When he asked me to return to his ship, asking for my help, I acted like I didn't need him at all. I didn't want to show him how weak I was, that I was so happy when I heard his voice. I should have just come running, but that would have been against everything I had worked so hard to achieve. Especially my self-image and my pride.  
  
Then I met he. His angel. Julia.she was everything I knew she would be, but everything I didn't want to believe. She was perfect in every way, and I could just see Spike with her in my mind. I had kept my heart hidden, behind thick emotional walls of stone, not wanting too get too close to any one, because I never knew who could be trusted. However, when my memories began to return, and I realized I really did have feelings for Spike, that wall came down, revealing my fragile heart of glass. That's what we women are deep down. Hearts of glass, fragile as a dream, but we all have our own ways of hiding the truth. I hid mine behind a gun. How do you hide your heart? Where do you hide your heart? Are you one of the lucky one's who can give it away for someone else to keep? I envy your ability to trust.  
  
Now I am left with regrets. How would life have been different if I had told him how I really felt? What if instead of shooting the ceiling of the Bebop, if I had shot him in the leg or something? It would have kept him from going, and he would have been angry with me, but then I would have had time to tell him all the things I never could say. When I had explained everything, he could have understood, and we could have been happy. I would have had my prince..just like the fairy tale ending every little girl, every woman dreams about. But that would have been too easy.  
  
What else is there to say? I had dinner with Jet last night. We talked about nothing in particular, over a nice meal of bell peppers and beef. (Minus the beef of course.) After that we sat on the couches in the sitting room and reminisced about the adventures we had when Spike was around. Jet is worse, or I guess you could say better at hiding his emotions than I am. He's hurting just as much as I am, but he'll never admit it. Maybe that's one thing to admire about Jet Black.  
  
Well, I'm exhausted, both emotionally and physically, although I've been doing nothing. Jet says that tomorrow we should reach a spaceport and be able to refuel. I look forward to the change of scenery. Well until I write again, good night, and sweet dreams.  
  
____________________  
  
Faye found herself on a sun-warmed beach. A soft breeze flowed of the top of the waves, ruffling the edges of her white skirt. She could hear the gentle waves of the Ocean as it lapped the shore, depositing small bits of shells. She walked; feeling the sand between her toes and watching the sun as it began its dissension into the horizon.  
  
The sound of gulls flying over head was soothing to her troubled mind, and she felt at peace and for some reason at home.  
  
"If only he were here," she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Faye!" She turned around and saw Spike running towards her. She knew she should be shocked to see him, but it just felt so right.  
  
"Spike!" She yelled back excitedly, running to greet him. They met in an embrace, and he held her to him.  
  
"Oh, Spike. I've missed you so much.."  
  
"Shhhhh." He said, putting a finger on her lips. She smiled, for once, she was truly happy. She pulled herself slightly away, and gazed up at his face. She looked into his deep brown eyes, as he gazed into her green ones. She stood on her tiptoes, and he leaned down, and they kissed. She felt warm all over. It lasted for only seconds, but it seemed like forever, but when it ended, she knew it had not been nearly long enough.  
  
She hugged him again. She shivered slightly, noting that it had suddenly become much colder. She pulled back again. The sky had become cloudy and dark, and the waves pounded harder on the shore. She looked at Spike, but he had changed. Now a tombstone stood in his place. It had nothing written on it but his name.  
  
"Wha?!" She backed up quickly, stumbled over her own feet and fell. A black bird squawked above her, and it circled her as if she was its next prey. As she stared at the tombstone in horror, she noticed a figure moving behind it. Vicious neatly stepped around the head stone, smiling wickedly. Then he let out a long laugh.  
  
"Give me back Spike!" Faye screamed, but the sound of the waves and the thunder from the clouds washed out her cries. Vicious' laughter could just barely be heard.  
  
BOOM! BOOM! Each crash made Faye's heart skip a beat. She cowered in fear.  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Faye sat up right in her bed, but was still disoriented from her dream. She was breathing hard, and she could still hear the booming, but it was much softer now, and coming from the direction of her door, as if someone was...  
  
"Faye?! Are you alright?" Jet's concerned voice came through the door.  
  
"Jet? I'm fine," She said pulling her door open.  
  
"I was just knocking at your door, and you started screaming. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just a nightmare."  
  
"Must have been pretty scary."  
  
"Jet, is there a reason for your knocking on my door?" Faye was still a bit groggy and upset from her dream, and kind of wanted to document it in her journal before she forgot.  
  
"Faye you're never going to believe this!" Jet started bouncing back and forth like a kid in front of a toy store window. Faye couldn't help but laugh at this large man acting like a child; it was just, not like him.  
  
"What Jet? Just spit it out already." He smiled and handed her a printout. Still smiling like the Cheshire Cat, and bouncing up and down on his toes.  
  
Faye stared down at the paper.  
  
[ Greetings Bebop persons! Ed has been doing some research for father person and Ed has discovered important information. Spike person is alive! He is on Mars at hospital, St. Antony or something, but Ed thought it was important. Ed was hoping that Ed and Ein could meet with Faye and Jet person and we can all go together. Come to Mars soon. I will find you. ]  
  
The paper was signed with Ed's familiar happy face. Jet looked into the eyes of a shocked Faye and they just stood there looking at each other as the paper fluttered to the ground.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Greetings from the Writer  
  
Ok, so this one is a little sappier, but oh well, I had fun writing it. I think I know what I'm doing with this, and I will get to the point eventually, but yeah. Remember that this is my first fanfic. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my writings, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be writing this. Actually, I probably would still write this because I have no life at the moment. Well, thanks again.  
  
-Lady Olethros 


	6. It Lives!

A street on Mars packed with people, life is normal. A faded green bus pulls up to its stop. Two passengers get off, and stand there looking around. The bus begins to move again, kicking up dust in its wake.  
  
"ugh!" Faye and Jet stood there for a second coughing on the dust, waiting for it to settle back down.  
  
"So, here we are, back on Mars." Faye said, resting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Yep. It was a good thing we were so close to that fueling station or it would have taken us longer to get here." Jet looked down the sidewalk in both directions, watching the people passing by.  
  
"So. Do you think Ed will really find us here? She wasn't too specific on the location."  
  
"Yeah, but you know woman." Jet shrugged.  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Faye put her hands on her hips and gave Jet a disapproving look.  
  
"Uh. I just meant that. well you know." Faye let out a small growl, and opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"FAYE FAYE!" A little red headed cannonball attached itself firmly to Faye's leg, cutting off whatever she was planning to say.  
  
"Hey Ed. Ein!" Jet reached down and petted the dog affectionately.  
  
"Ed is happy to see Bebop persons again." She hugged Faye's leg tighter.  
  
"Uh, Ed, you're kind of cutting off the circulation." Ed released Faye's leg and smiled at them.  
  
"Ed, is he really alive?" Jet asked eagerly, not wanting to wait any longer.  
  
"Yes, Spike person is as alive as Ein and Ed. Ed will take you to him, but first." Ed looked down at her feet.  
  
"What is it Ed?" Jet asked, already guessing at her question.  
  
"Ed was wondering if Ed could stay with you guys again on the Be Bebop again. Father person is so busy, and Ed misses the Bebop." Ed gave Jet the innocent big-eyed look. Jet sighed and glanced at Ein who was giving him an equally cute look.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Oh come on Jet. We could always use more company on the Bebop."  
  
"And since when do you make my decisions for me?"  
  
"Jeez Jet. I was just saying."  
  
"Plus I've already decided that they can stay."  
  
"Yippee!" Ed jumped up and down excitedly, ran three circles around Jet, and then did a quick little arm flailing.  
  
"Ed will show you to Spike person now."  
  
"It's about time," muttered Faye as they followed the obnoxious child down the street.  
  
______________________  
  
"St. Anthony's Hospital," Faye read the huge front sign. "What a nice place."  
  
They headed towards the front door.  
  
"uhn."  
  
"What is it now Ed?" Jet asked, slightly irritated. Ed pointed at a sign on the wall next to the entrance.  
  
"No dogs allowed." Faye looked at the sign and glanced at Jet, you could almost see the gears working in her head.  
  
"I guess we'll have to leave Ein out here Ed." Jet said reasonably, but only to be met by another groan from Ed. "We can't break the rules Ed."  
  
"Hey Jet. I have an idea. Give me your sunglasses."  
  
____________________  
  
The nurse at the front desk glanced up at the three new strangers: a tall bald man, a scantly clad woman, a small child wearing sunglasses, and a dog.  
  
"Um excuse me, but animals are not allowed in the hospital." Jet and Faye glanced over at the nurse and walked over to the counter. Faye leaned over the desk.  
  
"That's her Seeing Eye dog though." She explained in a matter of fact tone. Jet glanced back and watched as Ed ran rambunctiously around the waiting room.  
  
"Why isn't the dog on a leash or attached to the child in some way. I don't see how that dog is helping her any if they are not attached."  
  
"Well, you see, nurse.Betty. They share a special bond, and we just couldn't leave the dog outside."  
  
"Ed!" Jet hissed. "Remember what we said outside?" He tried to whisper it as quietly as he could.  
  
"Oh yea." Ed put her arms out in front of her like a zombie. "Ed is blind, Ed can not see!" Jet slapped his forehead in frustration.  
  
"You see I told you it wouldn't work!" Jet snapped at Faye.  
  
"Hey you went along with it!" They stood facing each other with bawled fists. The nurse just started laughing, to the dismay of both Jet and Faye.  
  
"I must say, you people will try anything. Seeing how hard you worked at this, and seeing as how you made me laugh, I guess I can make an exception this one time." She smiled warmly. "Are you here to visit someone?"  
  
"Actually we are. We received information that our friend was being held here. His name is Spike Spiegel."  
  
"Spike.Spiegel." The nurse bent over her computer, typing in letters and biting her lower lip as she concentrated. "I'm sorry miss, but we don't have anyone here under that name."  
  
"Really?" Faye felt disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. You might want to check the St. Christopher hospital on the other side of town."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What's wrong?" Jet asked, looking just as confused as Faye felt.  
  
"Spike's not here." Faye looked down at the ground and felt like crying. She had been so sure that he would be here. "Jet?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where's Ed?" They both looked around the waiting room. A shrill scream came from down one of the hallways branching out of the waiting room, followed by loud barks.  
  
"ED!" Faye and Jet shouted together, running after the noise.  
  
______________  
  
John Doe screamed again. John Doe was the name given to him by the hospital when they found that he had no recollection of who he was. At the moment he was scrunched up on his bed trying to melt into the wall and escape the red haired child who was jumping up and down at the foot of the bed. A small dog was barking at him and he was just utterly confused.  
  
"Get off my bed you demon child!" He yelled. The child stopped bouncing.  
  
"But Ed is just happy to see Spike person alive again!" The child lunged at him, and he found himself held in a hug. The child ruffled his head and placed a pair of sunglasses on top of his head.  
  
"Fluffy haired person!" The child grinned frighteningly up at him. He had this incredible urge to make a small cross with his fingers.  
  
"I feel as if I know this child," he thought to himself.  
  
"Are we related?" The little child just laughed at him, making him even more confused, and as if he wasn't confused enough two more people burst into his room.  
  
"There you are Ed!" Exclaimed the beautiful woman.  
  
"Ed what are you doing in here?" He turned his attention to the woman's older companion.  
  
"Ed has found Spike person." The two people who had entered his room froze with their mouths hanging open. There was a long pause.  
  
"Oh my God! Spike you're alive!" The hot woman lunged at him and gave him a bear hug.  
  
"Wow! I must have been popular," he said, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Spike, I'm glad you're alright, but don't you ever pull a stunt like that again. How many times are you going to scare us like that?" Spike looked from face to face.  
  
"So. you guys are. my family?" Faye detached herself from Spike and took a seat in the chair near the bed.  
  
"In a way," the older man said. Spike looked around at them again.  
  
"So. you're my daughter," he said smiling at Ed. Ed laughed gleefully.  
  
"Spike person is funny," she said rubbing his fluffy hair again.  
  
"Then you must be my wife," he said turning to Faye. She looked at him with shock and horror.  
  
"You're WHAT?!" She asked, anger seeping into her voice, although she was a little bit flattered. Then she saw Ed.  
  
"Mommy!" Ed held out her arms for a hug.  
  
"Ed is not MY child, what the hell kind of drugs do they have you on Spike?"  
  
"But she has my hair, and your eyes." Jet fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"And you must be my dad!" Spike smiled at Jet.  
  
"What the hell's the matter with you!?" Jet asked. "I'm not THAT old!" Spike looked around again.  
  
"Then who are you people?" He gave them a suspicious looked and backed up on his bed again trying to become one with the wall again. I mean, he doesn't remember these crazy people.  
  
"Ah! I see we have visitors." Spike looked over at the doorway, lowering his pillow, which he had raised over his head, in case he needed a weapon. Ed was sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed, Ein was curled up on the floor, and both Jet and Faye were steaming with anger. The doctor just laughed at them all.  
  
_________________  
  
"You mean..he doesn't remember us?" Faye asked the doctor.  
  
"That's what amnesia means," the doctor replied.  
  
"I knew that, it's just hard to believe." Faye quickly tried to cover up her mistake. They were sitting in the doctor's office, Ed, Ein, Jet, Faye, and, of course the doctor. I mean who else would no about the effects of amnesia?  
  
"Well, you must remember that Spike, that's what you said his name was right?" He waited for their nods of agreement before continuing on. "Well you see he's been through a traumatic experience, and sometimes our bodies block out painful memories as a way of survival."  
  
"But we aren't painful memories," Faye protested.  
  
"Yes I know that, but still. He suffers from amnesia just as well."  
  
" Amnesia Amnesia..la lalalala amnesia!!"  
  
"Stop that Ed!"  
  
"Mommy is mean."  
  
"I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!"  
  
"Jet! Mommy doesn't want Ed anymore. Will Jet person be Ed's Mommy?" She tugged at his pant leg, but Jet ignored her.  
  
"Is there a cure?" Jet asked.  
  
"In cases like this, the only cure is time. Basically you just have to wait, and eventually he'll remember. It's just that we can never tell how long it's going to take. Right now I think the best way to help him is to put him in a familiar environment. He's healthy except for the lack of memory."  
  
"So, what you're saying is that we should take him home with us and just wait?"  
  
"Yes I believe that is the best way to handle it."  
  
"Alright, so we'll take him home."  
  
"Yay! Daddy's coming home!"  
  
"Ed, for God's sake! He's not your father. Your father lives on Earth."  
  
"Yes, you just need to check him out, and then there's the little matter of the bill," the doctor said checking his computer.  
  
"Uh..bill?" Jet asked, suddenly wishing that he hadn't come at all.  
  
"Why yes. We all must make a living in this world, especially us doctors. We don't work for free you know. Now your friend stayed with us for about four weeks, so that's about.." Jet and Faye moaned as the doctor began adding up the numbers.  
  
________________  
  
The sun shined brightly through the dome as our characters exited the hospital. Ed and Ein ran ahead as usual in their hyper activeness.  
  
"Amnesia..lalalalala!"  
  
Spike smiled and ran after them. He made it to the sidewalk bordering the street and smiled. He waved back at Jet and Faye who were walking slowly.  
  
"There goes the last of that bounty money." Jet kicked a rock on the pavement. "I just hope he's worth it."  
  
"Oh come on, Jet. Spike's our friend. Besides he would have done the same for us."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that," Jet said grumpily.  
  
"Jet, come on you know he would."  
  
"I just hope his memories come back soon so he can start working of that debt he owes me."  
  
"Owes you? I helped out on that bounty!"  
  
"Sure you did." Faye growled at Jet.  
  
"One of these days I'm going to get you Jet, and don't think I forgot that wise crack about women!"  
  
"What crack?" He asked trying to dodge away.  
  
"Oh don't play innocent with me Jet Black!" She said, somewhat serious, but still in a joking sort of way. She looked towards Spike who was waiting for them near the street. He sure wasn't the same as when he left. In a way, the Spike she knew was still missing. Replaced by a hollow shell of what once was. She was a little scared. She had been given a second chance, it was all she had dreamed about, but she wasn't sure if she had enough courage to tell him how she felt. At the moment though she had time, he had enough problems remembering her name. It looked like it was time to visit her journal again.  
  
"I hope he remembers quickly though..I want the old Spike back." She sighed, and Jet glanced at her, trying to read her thoughts.  
  
"HEY DAD! Come on you old geezer!" Spike yelled, waving them to hurry up. Jet growled.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT YOUR FATHER! If he doesn't knock that off I'm going to finish what Vicious started!" Faye just laughed.  
  
"Oh come on Jet. You make a great dad!" She laughed and ran ahead to join Spike before Jet could react. He laughed too, but was still a bit frustrated. He chased after them. He couldn't wait to have the old Bebop crew together again.  
  
____________________  
  
You see, I am getting to the funny stuff. Like I said, my biggest problem is getting everything set up, and now that that's down, the real fun stuff can begin. Looks like smooth sailing from here on out. I have a lot more ideas to write about, so I'll probably updating a lot, until I get writer's block. *smiles * Good old blocks. I hope this made you laugh though, because that is one of my goals. This is so much fun! Until next time.. 


	7. A Child At Heart

We see a similar green faded bus, like the one at the beginning of last chapter. It stops by the entrance to the docks, depositing two men, a woman, a child, and a dog. They stand there in dramatic poses as they let the dust settle down. The sun was beginning to set, causing an orangish glow on the water. It was pretty. Jet led the way down the pier.  
  
"So.where is our home again?"  
  
"I've told you before Spike, we live on the Bebop." Faye's arms were crossed and she was slightly irritated because Spike had wanted to play the question game the whole ride back.  
  
"Whoa!" Spike pointed at a rather large and aged ship. "Look at that piece of junk! Boy I'd really hate to be living on that ship. The B..E..B.O.oh." He glanced at Jet who had turned around to face him. His face looked rather angry. Spike put his hands up in an apologizing gesture, that could also be quickly turned into a defense maneuver.  
  
"I meant to say, it's a lovely ship, and envy the people who get to live on it. Oh wait, you said we were living on the Bebop, I feel so lucky!" He side stepped Jet and boarded the ship. Jet shot a look at Faye, who also put her hands up, mimicking Spike.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me." Ed jumped past them onto the ship, and Faye quickly followed, not wanting to be alone with an angry Jet.  
  
______________________  
  
"Ok, here we are," Jet said, as they stood in the little sitting area.  
  
"It's roomy," Spike said, placing his hands behind his head.  
  
"Do you remember it?" Faye asked eagerly.  
  
"Uh.well.." Spike walked around the room, as Jet and Faye held their breaths.  
  
"No actually, I don't remember a thing." (Ok, you know how when anime characters are surprised, or whatever they fall on the floor? Well, Faye and Jet did that, if that made any sense at all()  
  
"well, let me give you a quick tour then, and see if we can't spark some flashbacks or something," Jet began to walk down one of the hallways, and Spike followed obediently.  
  
"This is Faye's room, don't go in there if you can avoid it."  
  
"Ah, booby traps." Jet stared at Spike, hoping that he wasn't serious.  
  
"No, Spike, not booby traps. It's more like a bear's den. You go in there, she'll know you've been there, and she'll hunt you down."  
  
"Ok." Spike smiled childishly at Jet, giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"Please don't do that, you're scaring me." Spike stopped smiling, and they continued on.  
  
_____________  
  
"This is the kitchen."  
  
"This is where Ed spends most of her time hacking into things."  
  
"And this, this is my room," Jet said proudly.  
  
"Uh, Jet?"  
  
"Yes Spike, what now?"  
  
"You have little trees growing in your room."  
  
"I know, they're called bonsai trees, they're one of my hobbies."  
  
"They're so small."  
  
"You're point being?"  
  
"They're just so cute." Jet stared blankly at Spike. again.  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."  
  
"Jet?"  
  
"Yes?!" Jet was beginning to get a little more than irritated, it was like having another child on the ship.  
  
"Don't dogs like trees?"  
  
"What do dogs have to do with my trees?"  
  
"Well, I mean, we have Ein on the ship," Jet nodded.  
  
"Yes Spike."  
  
"Well, where does he relieve himself?"  
  
"How the hell would I know, and why are you asking such strange questions?"  
  
"I'm just curious. I mean, when we're out in space, you can't just let him outside to do his business, he'd die." Jet stared, again, blankly at Spike. "I'm just saying, you should keep an eye on your trees." With that he put his hands behind his head, and went whistling down the hall.  
  
"Oh." He turned back to Jet, "One last question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Where's my room?" Spike looked at Jet. Jet was looking at the ceiling trying to remember where Spike's room was.  
  
"It's uh.uh.come to think of it.you don't have a room."  
  
"What?! I don't get a room?!"  
  
"You've never complained before."  
  
"Yeah, but before I must have been crazy!"  
  
"And you aren't now?" Jet muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said don't have a cow."  
  
"Where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the couch, where else?" Spike looked down at his feet, he looked as if he was angry, but when he looked up he had a ridiculous smile on his face.  
  
"Well I guess it's only fair for me to get the couch. I mean, old guys like you need their rest, and Faye needs her beauty sleep, so I guess I can survive on the couch."  
  
"What was that about beauty sleep?!" Faye asked angrily from behind Spike. Spike smiled at her and began to whistle. He walked away from them, leaving Jet and Faye to stare angrily at each other.  
  
"You know Jet, if he doesn't start acting nicer. I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT VICIOUS STARTED!" Jet just laughed at her, and smiled all knowingly.  
  
"Oh come on Faye, he's our friend after all."  
  
"Shut up!" She stalked angrily off. "If you need me all be in my room!"  
  
_______________________  
  
All right Journal, Spike is back, but not the Spike that I know. He's different. The doctor said he has amnesia brought on by the trauma he went through, but still. I wish he would remember me. He's just, so , not himself, you know? He acts like a little child, more so than usual, and he won't stop asking questions. I just get so irritated with him, because I feel as if he should know all of this, and that he's just playing with our minds, but he wouldn't do that to us.  
  
One good thing about his memory loss though, is that he doesn't remember Julia, but then he doesn't remember me either so I can't really do anything. What am I saying, I would never take advantage of him like that. Sorry, I guess I'm just working out some of my frustration.  
  
It's just scary seeing someone you are about not remember you or anything else for that matter. I want to help him, but then again I don't want to scare him away. It's just a very hard time for all of us. I think that once he gets his memory back, I'm going to tell him how I feel, before he runs off and tries to get himself killed again. Maybe if he knew someone loved him, he wouldn't be so eager to end his life anymore.  
  
I want the better part of my last dream to become a reality, I want him to hold me. Is that so weird a thing for me to ask for. I mean I know I'm trying to be tough and all, but sometimes, even the strongest people need to cry. I want him to be there for me, as I will be there for him, but wanting and doing are two completely different things. It's so easy for me to make these promises to you journal, you know, the promise that I'm going to tell him how I feel, because there's no possible way you can see that I do it. Maybe that's why I use this journal, because I know you have no way to criticize me, or tell me what to do.  
  
Maybe I do need someone to tell me what to do, but who do I ask for advice? Jet will just laugh at me, Ed won't understand, and Ein can't talk. So, I'm stuck. I guess in the end, it's going to come down to choosing a life with him or a life without him. I guess when the time comes I'll have to choose, but if I tell him how I feel then the decision is his to make, and what if he doesn't want me? Could I really live with myself after pouring my heart out to the one person I actually saw myself living happily with, until the end of time? If he said no, I'd probably go look for someway to get myself killed. The worst thing he could say would be no, and I don't think I could live with that. I'm just so confused right now, probably more confused than he is.  
  
Love is a very strange emotion. At one moment, you feel as if you're on top of the world, and nothing can get you down, because he's there, but then at other times you feel as if you don't deserve him, or you're not good enough for him, and everything is black and cold. You know I think admitting your feelings is probably the hardest step. It's just that I'm too scared to take the plunge into that abyss they call love. How will I know that he'll catch me? I guess it's all about trust. But then he could still say no, and try to let you down in a nice way, but you'd still feel like shit, and you'd feel stupid because you gave something to the other person that you thought was the best gift you could ever give, and they just threw it away like it was nothing important. You know, when I met Julia, I could see why he, or any other man would fall for her. I felt so small and insecure about myself, but then I thought that, as long as he was happy, I could be happy too. I'd just live somewhere alone. The great Faye Valentine, alone for life, wouldn't that have shocked the world?  
  
You know, this journal thing is really helping. I should do this more often, maybe then I wouldn't be so moody because I wouldn't be carrying such an emotional burden around with me. I wonder why someone covered up Spike being alive. The Red Dragon Syndicate is practically none existent after what Spike did to it, so why would they say he was dead. I mean I guess it's better for us, because there still could be people out to get him, but who would do such a thing? I think I'll go talk to Jet. Goodbye Journal.  
  
____________________  
  
Faye rolled off her bed and went out to search for Jet. She found him sitting on the couch smoking a cigar.  
  
"Hey Jet." Faye looked around. "Where's Spike?" Jet shrugged.  
  
"I left him with Ed. I was getting sick of all his questions." Faye nodded and took a seat on the opposite couch.  
  
"Jet.I've been thinking."  
  
"Uh-oh. This can't be good."  
  
"Knock it off, Jet, I'm serious."  
  
"So what's been bothering you?"  
  
"Well, I was just thinking how the news reporters all said Spike was dead."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well he obviously isn't dead, but I was wondering why someone would lie to the reporters." Faye grabbed a cigarette and lit it. She took a deep breath. "I was just curious."  
  
"Hmm. Maybe we should look into that." Jet said as Faye let out a puff of smoke.  
  
"Yeah, and maybe we can get a break from child Spike."  
  
"Yeah. .Huh?" Faye and Jet both heard the sound of someone running through the ship. Spike appeared with a small red squirt gun, and quickly ran behind the couch. Faye shot a questioning look at Jet, Jet just shrugged.  
  
"Spike what are you doing?"  
  
"Shush woman, this is a combat situation!" He growled at her, Faye stared at him blankly and turned back towards Jet.  
  
"So Jet.I'm thinking we should start soon, I don't know how much more of this I can ta..take." Faye's attention switched to Ed who had just entered the room. She was creeping against the wall, holding a green squirt gun. Spike popped up from behind the couch.  
  
"DIE!" he said, shooting his squirt gun at Ed. Ed squealed and jumped onto the table. Faye was caught in the crossfire. Ed dropped a purple gun as she moved to get Spike out from behind the couch. Laughing the whole time, Ed chased Spike out of the room, Jet followed them with his eyes. He chuckled to himself and turned back to Faye.  
  
"Oh!" Faye was sitting there with a mad look on her face. Her hair was dripping with water, smoke came slowly from her extinguished, and drenched cigarette.  
  
"Now now, Faye, they were just playing." She stood up and placed her cigarette calmly on the table. She picked up the purple gun. Jet looked at her, kind of frightened with how she was going to react.  
  
"This means war!" Faye, with a determined look on her face, walked out of the room in the direction that Spike and Ed had gone, dripping the whole way. Jet shook his head as he heard their playful screams and laughter echoing through the ship.  
  
"Kids." He said and continued smoking his cigar.  
  
______________  
  
Ok, it's me again. I don't know if this one was funny or not, but I tried. If you have any tips on how to make anything better, I open to suggestions, I just.. might not take them. Just Kidding! Jeesh, sometimes you people are so serious. Well, bye for now and happy reading! 


	8. Jet and Faye's Detective Agency

Spike stretched lazily. Waking slowly from his dreamless sleep. The only noise that could be heard, was the gentle home of the electric thingies running on the ship. They were still on Mars. Spike yawned and stretched. He rolled over and looked at the room. He still didn't remember anything from before the hospital, but the room was still comforting. He sat up and yawned again. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the corner of a piece of paper sitting on the table. He picked it up, and began to read it, as he walked slowly to the kitchen.  
  
[ Dear Spike and Ed, Went to look for information in town. Be back for dinner, don't make a mess. Sincerely, Jet and Faye]  
  
That was nice of them, Spike thought to himself. He crumpled up the note and opened the refrigerator.  
  
"Aw man." He stared at the empty shelves. "Huh? What is this doing in here," he pulled out a small grenade that had been frozen solid in the ice on the back of the shelf. "Jet sure keeps weird things in the fridge." He walked back to the couch, passing the squirt guns that had been discarded on the floor after last night's fight. He smiled to himself as he took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Good morning Ed," he said, taking note of how quietly Ed had gotten past him and taken a seat on the couch.  
  
"Faye person and Jet person have let Ed and Spike person alone on the ship!" she smiled gleefully. "What shall we do today daddy?"  
  
"Ed, for the last time, Faye and Jet said I wasn't your father..I still don't get how we can have the same hair and same build and not be related." Ed thought for a second, she was bored and needed someone to play with, especially since Ein had decided to go with Jet.  
  
"Spike person is Ed's brother, not Ed's father." She said it as convincingly as she could, hoping that the amnesia creature living in Spike's hair wouldn't remind him that they weren't related. Spike looked at Ed.  
  
"You know what? That makes more sense than me being your father." Spike smiled warmly at his little sister. "So, sis, what shall we do today?" Ed just smiled.  
  
________________  
  
Faye walked down the crowded sidewalk, thinking to herself. She was supposed to meet Jet around here somewhere. They had decided to investigate about the cover-up. They decided to leave the Bebop in their own ships, do a little researching and then meet up at the local coffee shop to compare notes.  
  
Faye knew that the coffee shop was around here somewhere, she just couldn't remember exactly. She pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke it in her frustration.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to ask for directions," she told herself. Up ahead she saw a man in a black trench coat. He had a hat pulled down over his eyes and there was a little dog with him. "He looks trustworthy," she said to herself. Personally I wouldn't ask for help from someone who dressed like that.  
  
"Excuse me?" The man turned around. "Jet?!"  
  
"Yeah. You're late," he grumbled. She stood there blinking.  
  
"Jet, why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"I'm incognito."  
  
"In -cog what?"  
  
"In disguise! Haven't you ever seen those old detective shows?"  
  
"But Jet, you're like a foot taller than everyone out here, and you're wearing all black." Jet looked down at his disguise. "And why did you bring Ein?"  
  
"All good detectives have dogs."  
  
"Jet, I think your taking this a little too far."  
  
"Fine, I was just trying to be serious." She looked at him and couldn't help smiling. "All men really are just children deep down inside," she thought to herself.  
  
"So, find anything interesting?" She asked.  
  
"No." Jet looked down at his feet. "Everyone I tried to question, just turned around and ran from me. I think they were afraid of me."  
  
"Yeah well.given the way you're dressed.."  
  
"How about you?" Jet said, switching the subject off his attire.  
  
"I got some information from a morgue."  
  
"A morgue, you mean where they keep the bodies of the dead?"  
  
"Yes Jet, what else would a morgue be? Honestly Jet, sometimes I think you let your brain go on vacation."  
  
"And what did they have to say?"  
  
"Well, they said that we might want to check with the ambulance driver who took Spike. Supposedly, the paramedics who arrived on the scene, pronounced him dead. They put him in that little black body bag and loaded him into the ambulance. The ambulance was supposed to drop the body off at the morgue, where it would be kept until further investigation, but the ambulance never arrived."  
  
"So, we should talk with the ambulance driver.."  
  
"Right Watson."  
  
"Wats who?"  
  
"Never mind. The guy who was driving the ambulance was named Bob Smith, so if we find Bob we find our answer."  
  
"Good job Nancy Drew," Jet said, impressed with her detective skills.  
  
"Nancy who?"  
  
"Never mind. Let's go find this guy."  
  
____________________  
  
"They said he would be here. It's his lunch break." Faye looked at the run down little café.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with." Jet opened the door, and led the way in. He quickly looked over all the customers, and spotted a blond man sitting in a booth all alone. He was skinny, and dressed in bleached white, which appeared even darker than his skin.  
  
"Ugh, he really is as ugly as they said he was," Faye grumbled under her breath.  
  
"Come on Faye, we're just here to get some answers, not enter him in a beauty pageant." Jet walked towards the booth.  
  
"Excuse me sir, are you Bob Smith?" The man looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" The man had a lisp. Faye relaxed and smiled.  
  
"I'm with J and F detective agency and I was wondering if I might ask you a few questions?" Jet had fallen back into his old police tone of voice.  
  
"By all means take a seat." Faye saw how white the guy was, especially when he sat next to Jet wearing all black. She also took a seat, but continued to let Jet do all the talking.  
  
"We understand that you were the driver of the ambulance that was on the scene of the Red Dragon building explosion. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"Well, it has come to my attention that you were put in charge of delivering the body of one.Spike Spiegel to the city morgue, is that also correct?"  
  
"Yes it is," the man became slightly more nervous.  
  
"Now, did you ever deliver that body?"  
  
"Uh..no.no I didn't." The man looked down at his hands, which were folded delicately on his lap.  
  
"Now why would you do a thing like that? What use did you have with a dead body?"  
  
"He wasn't dead though."  
  
"What?" Jet asked.  
  
"He wasn't dead, he was mostly dead. There's a difference between being mostly dead and all dead. I knew some really good doctors, and so I just figured nobody would care if I saved his life. Plus the guy was handsome."  
  
"How would you know what he looked like?"  
  
"Well, I was curious, so I took a peek in the bag while no one was looking. Man, if all the dead guys looked as good as him, I would have done that more often." Jet recoiled slightly. This was not at all what he had been expecting, and he suddenly felt awkward. He needed to get away.  
  
"Thank you, uh, I need to go. Got another call," Jet said quickly "What call, I didn't hear anything ringing."  
  
"That's because I have it on vibrate, got to go." . Jet got up and walked quickly out of the café. Faye just smiled.  
  
"Oh, I like him," Bob commented to Faye.  
  
"Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Smith." She got up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Uh, miss?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you think I have a chance with that one," he said motioning to where Jet had gone. "..or should I just forget it?"  
  
"Just forget him..he already has a boyfriend," she said, smiling to herself. That would teach Jet to insult woman.  
  
_______________  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was a fruit?!" Jet asked angrily as they walked into the Bebop. "You could have warned me or someth..." Jet's voice trailed off as he caught site of Spike and Ed in the sitting room. Spike was dressed in a white shirt and tight black shorts, just like Ed. The two of them were playing a game of chess. Faye's mouth dropped open in horror.  
  
"Ed?! Spike?! Wha?!" She couldn't get any words to come out straight. Jet stood there silently, equally dumbfounded. Spike smiled at them.  
  
"Ed and I have been watching the ninja marathon on TV, but that ended, so we decided to play chess. Oh, Ed also told me the truth," Spike said. "And you guys thought you could keep it a secret."  
  
"What truth?" Faye asked, noticing how Ed was quietly retreating.  
  
"That I'm not Ed's father. I'm her brother!" He smiled as if he had beaten them at some kind of mind game.  
  
"Oh God!" Jet said, slapping his forehead in disbelief. "Faye you go punish Ed. Spike? We need to talk."  
  
__________________  
  
Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein all sat on the couches. They had put Spike to work cleaning the Hammer Head and the Red Tail.  
  
"You guys," Faye started. "We can't keep using Spike like this. He needs to get his memories back."  
  
"Yeah Ed. I know you get lonely, but you can't play with his mind like that." Jet said to Ed.  
  
"Ed is sorry. Ed never do it again."  
  
"Good Ed, now go play with your computers, or whatever you play with down in the hull of the ship."  
  
"Ok Faye Faye!" Ed ran off. Jet and Faye shook their heads. Faye reached for a cigarette from the pack lying on the table, and as she pulled herself back up, she saw Spike. He was hunched down in the doorway with his blue jacket wrapped around his head.  
  
"Spike, what are you doing?" Jet turned to see who Faye was talking too.  
  
"I am not Spike. I am...The blue Ninja!" Faye stared in disbelief. "In order to be a ninja, you must first, think like ninja!" He struck a fighting pose.  
  
"EDDDDDDDD!!!!!!"  
  
_____________________  
  
Hi! I am getting to the point, trust me, it's just that I've got a few more things I want to do with Spike before he gets his memory back, but don't worry. I actually have made outlines for the next couple of chapters, because I'm just having way too much fun with this. I mean how often do you get to make people do whatever you want! See you laterz, and thanks to my reviewers! Tah- Tah for now. 


	9. Iron Spike and Secrets Revealed

The scene opens with Jet and Faye on the couch. They are watching the show "Large Important People", formerly known as "Big Shots", which was for some reason, sold to a French network.  
  
"Bonjour Amis, Comment allez-vous?! Today on "Large Important People", we have Caryon Lu-gage. This rather nasty pear-son, has been stealing luggage from local airports on Mars. He's worth the grand amount of 50,000 woolongs! Happy hunting. Au revoir!" Jet clicked the TV off with his shoe.  
  
"We could really use that money Faye."  
  
"I know, but I don't want to go through the trouble."  
  
"Well, it's either we get the bounty and eat, or we sit on our butts and starve." Jet saw Faye's disappointed reaction.  
  
"So, how we want to take down this loser?"  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yeah, we."  
  
"wait Faye, we can't both leave again. Spike would be alone with Ed, and you know what happened last time."  
  
"Oh. I don't want that to happen again."  
  
"Why don't we flip for it. Winner stays here." Jet pulled a coin out of his pocket and flipped the coin. "It's heads." He looked at Faye. "What?"  
  
"Jet. You're supposed to call it before you flip it."  
  
"Oh, oops. Ok, I call heads." He flipped it again. "Heads! Have fun hunting Faye."  
  
"You suck, but at least I'm not stuck with the children," and as she said that Spike ran through the room with the jacket tied around his head.  
  
"I am the BLUE NINJA! AIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Then .he ran back out, but dramatically.  
  
"Have fun Jet!" Faye waved goodbye as she headed out the door.  
  
_______________________  
  
Jet continued to watch the TV, but nothing good was on. Spike wandered back into the room, the jacket now hanging around his neck.  
  
"Jeeetttttttt," he whined.  
  
"What, Spike?" Jet had that tone of voice, you know, the exasperated one that means "I don't want to deal with this child anymore." You know.that kind of voice.  
  
"I'm hungry." Jet sat there for a moment, thinking to himself. Then he smiled. "I think I've found away for Spike to pay me back for that hospital bill," he thought to himself.  
  
"Spike.don't you remember? You use to cook all the meals here."  
  
"I did?" Spike smiled. "Wow, so you guys all depend on me for food?"  
  
"Yep. Now why don't we go into the kitchen and you can start fixing lunch." Jet led Spike into the kitchen and pulled out a large cookbook. "Here, pick something that sounds tasty to you."  
  
"Jet, these all have squid in the ingredients."  
  
"I know. I got it from the home-shopping network. They said it was an antique cookbook from some cooking competition show. Go figure."  
  
"Where am I going to get all these ingredients?"  
  
"Just a second." Jet walked over and pushed a hidden button on the wall. A panel moved back, revealing a staircase leading down. Jet went down and came back up carrying a whole bunch of food. "This should do it, oh and before I forget." Jet waved his hand in front of Spike's face. "There is no secret refrigerated store room, your stomach made it up due to its lack of nourishment. That is all."  
  
"Ok." Jet began giving instructions. Ed walked by the doorway balancing a book on her forehead.  
  
"Ed?" Jet asked, sticking his head out the doorway. Hearing no reply he walked into the sitting room and found Ed seated on the couch, still balancing a book on her head.  
  
"Ed, where did you get that?"  
  
"Ed got it from Faye Faye's room. Ed is practicing posture."  
  
"Now Ed, you know if Faye finds out you were in her room, she's going to skin you alive."  
  
"But Ed likes her skin!"  
  
"I know Ed, so you best give me the book."  
  
"Ok, Jet person." She handed the book to Jet and walked away.  
  
"Hmmm.what's this.a journal?" Jet sat down and began to read the deep secrets of Faye.  
  
__________________  
  
Faye was back in action. She peaked around the corner over her dark sunglasses. She had been tailing this suspicious looking guy for a few blocks now. She had gotten a tip off from one of the local gang members that this guy was involved with Caryon Lu-gage. She pulled her head back, as the guy turned to check his back. She waited a second and then looked back, seeing that the guy had continued on his way.  
  
She stayed a comfortable distance back, but she was familiar enough with the area that she figured he was heading towards the airport. As if to confirm her suspicion, a jet flew low over the building she was hiding behind. She turned the next corner just in time to see the guy duck into one of the warehouses located at the edge of the airport.  
  
Walking stealthily, she couldn't help but think of Spike and his crazy ninja talk. She put her ear up to the door, and then eased it open as quietly as she could. She ducked inside, and dodged behind a box. The warehouse was large. Boxes of unclaimed luggage were spread around the perimeter. She heard muffled voices, and slowly moved towards the center. She peered over one of the boxes and saw the gang. A tall man in a blue pimp suit, wearing a white hat with a large blue feather in it was stroking a small, rodent looking creature.  
  
"Well, well. We have some really nice luggage here, don't we Mr. Bugs." The man in the suit stroked the bunny affectionately, while a couple of his goons began to sift through the suitcase spread out in the center of the warehouse. One of the goons opened a large black bag and let out a grunt of surprise.  
  
"Uh, Mista Lu-gage?"  
  
"What is it Grunk?"  
  
"There's a man in here." Faye straightened herself a little so that she could see inside the bag, and sure enough there was a small man scrunched up inside.  
  
"Um.excuse me..Grunk is it? If you don't mind, I'd much appreciate it if you could rezip my bag and put me back into the airplane. It's not easy trying to fly for free." Lu-gage nodded and Grunk began to rezip the bag, "Oh an if you would please, you see those four red bags over there? That's the rest of my family, so I don't think you'll find anything valuable in there." Grunk glanced back at Lu-gage, and again he nodded his agreement. The five bags were moved away from the rest of the "goods" and put neatly in front of the boxes to the right of the boxes that Faye was hiding behind. Faye tried to hide, but not before Grunk caught a glimpse of her.  
  
"HEY BOSS! WE GOT COMPANY!" The boss pulled out his gun and motioned for the rest of his goons to do the same. They aimed at where Faye had been hiding, but Faye had already moved, she's not that stupid. The box was now full of holes, but a lot lighter. Faye ducked behind another box, and quickly called Jet.  
  
________________  
  
Jet looked up as the vid screen popped up. He quickly hid the journal behind his back as Faye's image popped up on the screen.  
  
"Jet?! It's Faye! I'm at the warehouse at the edge of the airport!" She threw her hands over head as more gunfire ripped through the box above her. "I need back-up and quick!" Then the connection was lost.  
  
"ED! Spike! Faye's in trouble I'm going to help her." He quickly grabbed his gun and ran past Ed. He tossed her the journal. "Ed, put that back where you found it." He ran past the kitchen towards the hanger.  
  
"But Jet, what about the Squid Surprise?" Spike asked as Jet went running by. "I need you're help!" Jet was already too far ahead to hear. He jumped in his ship, and quickly switched on all the onboard computer systems.  
  
"I'm coming Faye." He started the engine, opened the hanger door and sped on to rescue Faye.  
  
________________  
  
Faye popped over the box, leveled her gun, and got off two shots before she had to take refuge again. She was rewarded by two different screams of pain. She dodged to the right and picked up one of the red bags to shield herself as she ran between boxes.  
  
"Hey LADY! Be careful! That's the family dog!" Came the man's voice from the big black bag. Faye dropped it in disgust. Just then, Jet broke through the opposite wall in his Hammer Head. He jumped out quickly, and took shelter behind two rather hard looking trunks.  
  
"Faye I'm here!" She glanced over at the Hammer Head.  
  
"Jet?! Why did you bring him?!"  
  
"Huh?" Jet looked back at his ship. Spike was standing there wearing an apron and holding the mixing bowl.  
  
"Jet.." he whined. "You didn't tell me what to do after I added the eggs, vanilla, and spinach!"  
  
"Get down you idiot!" Jet looked over the trunk and provided cover for Spike as he ran to the nearest boxes. Jet motioned for Spike to head away from the direction of gunfire, which put him next to the family in the duffel bags.  
  
"Hello," he said as he sat down calmly next to the man.  
  
"Aw.. I see you do most of the cooking for your family too." Jet ran over to where Faye was hiding.  
  
"So what's the plan?"  
  
"I don't know, I didn't have time to think of one while I was dodging!" Faye noticed the man in the suit trying to escape out one of the side entrances with a green crocodile skin suitcase. She aimed at him.  
  
"Faye! He's no good to us dead!" Jet yelled in warning, but she had already squeezed the trigger. Lu-gage turned slightly, moving the suitcase. The bullet lodged itself deeply in the side of it.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOO!! Anything but this one!" The man in the suit put down the suitcase gently, as if it was a dying friend. He cradled his rabbit in his arms, and began to cry. The goons who were still standing looked at their pitiful boss and then back at the bounty hunters. The one called Grunk shrugged, and ran out the other side door, followed quickly by the remaining gang members who could still move. Faye walked over to Lu-gage.  
  
"It's over Caryon." He looked at her, and hugged the bunny closer to him, while he cried.  
  
"Pitiful..How can he be worth so much?" Faye asked herself. "Oh well, money is money." Jet had tied up the rest of the goons, but had stopped at a particularly pale one.  
  
"Bob?"  
  
"We meet again Mr. Detective," Bob said smugly.  
  
"Bob, I thought you drove an ambulance."  
  
"I do, but it doesn't pay enough. I do this on the side to earn spending money. I even helped the boss pick out his name." Jet just shook his head. The sound of police sirens could be heard approaching. It wasn't long before the warehouse was swarming with cops. They loaded each of the men into the cars. Bob was one of the last ones to go.  
  
"Hey, detective!" He yelled to Jet.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say hi to your boyfriend for me. He's one lucky guy, I'm almost sorry I saved his life," and with that, the police officer shut the door. Jet stood there with his mouth hanging open, Faye came up beside him.  
  
"You see Jet, I told you I'd get you back!" She walked ahead of him, toward where they had left Spike.  
  
"Devil woman. But at least I got to read your journal," he said, smiling silently to himself. Faye rounded the corner of the box only to find Spike and the bag man in deep conversation.  
  
"No no no. You season the meat before you cook it, that's the only way to really cook the flavor into the squid," the man was saying.  
  
"Oh..I get it."  
  
"Spike?" Spike looked up.  
  
"Oh hey Faye. Did you get the guy?"  
  
"Yeah we got him, but since when have you been interested in cooking?"  
  
"Oh. Jet said I use to do it all the time." Spike smiled up at her. Faye sighed.  
  
________________  
  
Jet and Spike returned to the Bebop. Faye stayed behind with the cops to finish the paper work and collect the money. The men were greeted by the smell of burning food.  
  
"No, my squid surprise!" Spike yelled running to the kitchen. "It's ruined." He looked at the charred remains.  
  
"Ed tried to fix it, but Ed doesn't know how to cook," came the response from the doorway. Spike looked mournfully at Ed. Jet shooed her away.  
  
"Well, let's clean this mess up." Jet helped Spike spray off the dirty dishes and place them in the dishwasher.  
  
"Spike, don't push the start button yet."  
  
"Why not, Jet?"  
  
"You see, if you push it, Faye won't know you did it. It's like a tree falling in the forest. If no one's there, no one will hear the noise. This is the same thing. If a man does the dishes, but the woman doesn't see, then it never happened. So, we need to wait until Faye gets home before you push it, that way, you'll impress her."  
  
"Why do I want to impress Faye?"  
  
"Trust me, you'll thank me in the end." As if on cue, they heard Faye's ship enter the hanger. "Speak of the devil." Faye walked in, looking rather tired.  
  
"Hey Faye!" Spike yelled. "Watch." He leaned over and pushed the button. "Are you impressed?" Faye looked from the washer to Spike, then back to the washer.  
  
"Am I supposed to be?"  
  
"Jet said that if I pushed the button while you were watching, you'd be impressed. Jet says that that's the way to impress woman."  
  
"Spike, do you know how many girlfriend's Jet has had?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you should ask him about it before you start taking his romantic advice." Faye walked away.  
  
_________________  
  
Jet and Faye were alone again on the couches, smoking again. What else would they do?  
  
"Hey Jet."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This really does have to stop. We have to help him get his memories back."  
  
"I agree, he's beginning to scare me."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Tomorrow then. Tomorrow we start Operation Cure."  
  
"Ok, Jet, but do we really have to call it that?"  
  
"You're no fun Faye."  
  
__________________  
  
Next Episode: Faye, Jet, Ein, and Ed try to help Spike get his memories back. Fun Fun. Stay tuned for: Trial and Error, Error, Error, Error, and then,.SUCCESS! 


	10. Trial and Error, Error, Error, Error, an...

Spike stretched and woke up gently again. "Another dreamless sleep," he thought. He rolled over and opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Jet, Faye, Ein, and Ed, were sitting on the opposite couch just staring at him. I don't know about you, but that would freak me out.  
  
"Good morning Spike person!" Ed said cheerfully and gave him a little wave.  
  
"Uh.good.morning guys.what's up?" Spike pulled his little blanket up to his face, using the corner to cover up his mouth and bad morning breath.  
  
"Nothing Spike. What makes you think something is up?" Faye asked, acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Well, you're all just staring at me."  
  
"Oh!" said Jet and Faye together, they got up and pretended not to be looking at Spike. Ed just sat there and smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, if that's ok with you people."  
  
"Fine with us," said Jet, suddenly becoming very interested in a spot on the wall. Spike left the room, and the rest all sat down.  
  
"Ok," Jet said looking around to make sure no one else was listening in, like us. "Commence Operation: Cure."  
  
__________________  
  
Spike was whistling in the shower. Whistling helped to calm his nerves, and he had become very nervous with the way everyone was acting. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked down at his feet and was distracted by the water going down the drain. There was a noise from the doorway.  
  
"Huh?" He got closer to the shower curtains, trying to peer between the turtle designs. The corner of the curtain pulled up. "What the hell?" A cable was dropped in. Spike convulsed for a second and then blacked out. He laid in the tub, sizzling, and his hair was standing straight up.  
  
"Uh oh. Ed hopes we have not killed him Ein."  
  
__________________  
  
Spike felt strange. He could here voices coming from far off.  
  
"Ok, the electricity didn't work, what next?" It sounded like Faye.  
  
"Faye Faye, Ed has one more idea."  
  
"Ok, Ed, you get one more chance, then we get to try."  
  
"Ok, Faye Faye!" Spike slowly opened his eyes. Faye and Jet stared back at him.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"You silly, you dropped your hair dryer into the tub with you and electrocuted yourself. You should be more careful." Jet said.  
  
"Spike I think Ed wanted to see you in her room."  
  
"Ok." Spike got up and went to look for Ed. He didn't remember ever having a hair dryer.  
  
_____________  
  
"Ed?!"  
  
"Down here Spike person," came the reply from behind some of the cables. He was now in the bowels of the ship.  
  
"Ed has created new game and was wondering if Spike person would like to try it out."  
  
"Ok." He sat down in front of the screen. "How does it work?"  
  
"Just watch impatient spiky head." She pressed one of the keys. The screen began to swirl, and became hypnotic. Spike stared into the swirling pool, and his mouth dropped open and he looked as if he was sleeping with his eyes opened.  
  
"Spike person will remember. Spike person will remember." Ed continued on like that for a few more minutes.  
  
"Ed. This is really fascinating, but I have to go make lunch for everyone. I'll play some more later, ok?" He got up and walked out, leaving Ed confused.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Ed doesn't understand. According to Ed's calculations, Ed could not have failed!" She whined, flailing her arms and legs.  
  
"It's ok Ed, it happens to the best of us." Jet tried to reassure her.  
  
"Ok. Now it's my turn!" Faye said.  
  
________________________  
  
Spike woke up from his nap, afraid to open his eyes. He opened one eye, and then the other. There was no one staring at him this time. He smiled and sat up. He couldn't here anyone. Thinking this was weird he decided to go look for them. "Who knows what they could be up to," he thought.  
  
He walked down the hallway and saw a sign written in red.  
  
[ Go this way-(] it read. He followed the corridor to another sign. After following about ten more of them he found himself in a dark room.  
  
"This is weird," he said to the darkness. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by two white arms.  
  
"ICY WHITE HANDS OF DEATH!" The attacker yelled. Spike jumped away and spun around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Faye?"  
  
"Did it work? Did I scare you?" she asked quickly.  
  
"Yeah, but why?"  
  
"I thought if I scared you, you'd remember."  
  
"Faye, I'm no doctor or anything like that, but I don't think memories work the same way as hiccups."  
  
"Crap, I thought it would work to." She was rather disappointed.  
  
"What is this place any way?" Faye flipped on a light revealing boxes of food.  
  
"This is Jet's secret refrigerator that we aren't supposed to know about."  
  
"I thought this didn't exist."  
  
"Yeah well." She turned to leave.  
  
"Uh Faye?"  
  
"What Spike?"  
  
"Were we in love?" Faye was shocked by this question. She stared ahead of her not wanting to look at him. A million thoughts raced through her head. "I could say yes, and not have to worry about telling him how I feel, but if he gets his memories back then he'll hate me forever, but the other's used him why can't I?" All these thoughts, and many more like them, played a game of tag in her mind. Then she felt Spike's eyes on her.  
  
"I mean you're getting pretty old, so there must be some reason you stayed here instead of going out and finding yourself a guy, unless you were romantically involved with me, or Jet, or even Ed." Spike watched as Faye turned a lovely shade of red and clenched and unclenched her fists. She picked up a pretty solid gallon of ice cream and through it at his head.  
  
"Maybe this will jog you're memory!" Spike may want to be a ninja, but with his mind not working, he had no recollection of his cat like reflexes, so he didn't dodge the ice cream.  
  
______________________  
  
Spike's head was throbbing. He was afraid to open his eyes again. It seemed like every time he did, someone hurt him. He decided not to prolong the torture and opened his eyes. Jet was sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake. Want to go for a drink?" Spike nodded and the men headed out the door.  
  
_________________________  
  
Jet took Spike to a local bar in the city. They took a table in the back, where the light from the dusty lamps just barely reached. They were near the jute box, which was playing oldies. A man by the name of Frank Sinatra was singing about flying to the moon. Jet took a long swallow of his beer and looked at Spike.  
  
"Jet, why was everyone acting so weird today?"  
  
"Well, we were just trying to help you remember. I'm sorry if we got a little drastic."  
  
"Nah.it's ok. At least I'm still alive." Spike took a drink from his beer. "What was my life like, Jet?" Jet sighed. He smiled and began to tell Spike all about the adventures they had shared. (You know, episodes 1-26 and the movie) The story was long and both of them had finished quite a few beers before the story was done.  
  
"Wow, my life was really cool," Spike mumbled, the alcohol finally getting to him.  
  
"Yeah, we had some good times," Jet was also a bit drunk. "A toast!" He said loudly. "To the return of your memories and the loss of mine."  
  
"Here here,' agreed Spike, taking another drink.  
  
"I think we'd better head home," Jet said, between burps. The two of them stumbled outside, using each other to steady their walking. They got in a taxi and ended up driving all over town, before they finally remember where the Bebop was docked.  
  
______________________  
  
Faye looked up from here journal, hearing the boys returning. She opened her door and walked out to the sitting room. Jet had already made it to his room. She peered in, and saw him swaying unstably as he smiled at his little bonsai trees.  
  
"Whad ya kno," * hiccup* " Spike waz rite. The wittle trees are cuuu..cuutttteee.." He fell onto his bed and began to snore heavily. Faye walked out to the sitting room and found Spike draped over the couch.  
  
"Wonnndeeerrr boy.what is the secrit o urr powars." he sang, slowly fading off. He snored too. Faye returned to her room.  
  
________________________  
  
Well journal, they're back, but unfortunately I don't think anything was accomplished today. I'm really tired though.so I think I'll just look for solace in my dreams tonight. Good night.  
  
________________________  
  
The Next morning: Faye yawned and walked out to the sitting room. It was morning, and she didn't expect anyone to be up yet. When she got to the couch, she noticed that Spike was up and bent over something on the table. She walked around to get a better look.  
  
"What are you making Spike?"  
  
"A prairie oyster, Faye, I always make these when I have a hang over, you know that." Spike snapped angrily.  
  
"I knew that," she said turning around to go look in the kitchen for some food. She ran back in. "Spike! You remember!"  
  
"What do you mean? Faye what's got into you?" Faye was leaping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Where did we meet?"  
  
"A casino."  
  
"How long have you had your Sword Fish 2?"  
  
"Ten years."  
  
"What is the name of your mortal enemy?"  
  
"Vicious."  
  
"Who was the love of your life?"  
  
"Julia. What's with all these questions Faye?"  
  
"Spike you had amnesia!"  
  
"I did?" Faye ran to the doorway.  
  
"Jet! Ed! Ein! He remembers!" she yelled. Jet came walking into the room holding his head. "Spike's back!" Jet and Spike groaned.  
  
"Hangover Faye, hang over." Jet and Spike said together.  
  
_____________________  
  
The scene changes. We are now in a coffee shop on Earth. Two men dressed in all black are sitting at a small table near the window. Music is playing from a radio on the counter. A newspaper sits on the table between them, opened to Mars's news. There's a picture of Jet, Faye, and Spike in an apron posing with the luggage stealer.  
  
'I'm telling you that's the guy!" the first guy said.  
  
"He killed Vicious?!" Both of them have Italian accents, just for the mobster kind of thing.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it on the news."  
  
"But he's wearing an apron!"  
  
"I'm telling you that's him. I saw the news special the day the Red Dragon was brought down and I'd bet my life that that's him."  
  
"So, should we take him out?"  
  
"I think so, because of him, we aren't getting our regular kick backs, plus we were going to get a huge bonus when Vicious took over. Now thanks to this apron wearing yahoo, the Blue Tiger Syndicate is looking at bankruptcy." The second guy nodded, and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"So, we take this guy out and take all his money.No problem."  
  
"Yeah, but I want to torture him first. What about the girl?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Maybe the apron guy and her are involved, we could get him that way. It worked when Vicious tried it."  
  
"Yeah, but we don't know for sure if he really cared for her, or if he was just after Vicious."  
  
"So should we send someone in?"  
  
"Wouldn't hurt. What people do we have that know these cowboys?"  
  
"Well, we can't use Bob, he was in on this luggage thing and I got an email from him in prison, so he's out."  
  
"Wait how about, Rhint Celonias? He just got out of jail and I think he might know this bald guy," he said, pointing to the picture.  
  
"Yeah that could work.Give him a call ..Oh, I like this song, it's a classic." said guy two, we hear "Tribute" by Tenacious D playing as the scene fades to black. 


	11. Spy vs SpyBebop Crew

Faye stood upon a grassy hill, looking down on a forest of tall pine trees. From up here, the forest looked kind of like the kind you would find those cute, fuzzy little woodland animals in. Faye felt as if she should be looking for something. Her brow furrowed in confusion when she caught sight of Spike at the edge of the forest. Somewhere inside her, a voice kept telling her that this was the only chance she would have to tell him that she loved him.  
  
"Spike!" Faye began to run down the hill. Spike turned and looked at her, but without saying anything he ran into the forest. "Spike! Wait!" She chased after him. The forest was not as inviting as it had first appeared. The sun was not given passage here by the tall green guardians.  
  
"Spike!" Faye ran through the brush, towards the only sound in the forest. She found herself in a clearing, out of breath, and with scratches on her arms and legs from hitting low hanging branches. She caught site of Spike a little ahead of her, and not knowing what else to do, she yelled out the first thing that she could think of.  
  
"Spike, I love you!" He stopped, but she was afraid. She had just blurted it out and this wasn't going at all the way she had hoped. He came into the clearing and stood facing her. Then he began to laugh. He looked down on Faye and just laughed at her pain. She hugged herself and looked down, afraid to look at him anymore. On the ground between them, a glass case appeared. It wasn't that big, and it had several cracks in it. There was a red heart inside, you know like the kind you give to your sweetheart.  
  
"My funny Valentine," said Spike, he picked up the case and peered at her heart. Faye felt so naked; after all he was looking into her heart. Then he laughed again, the glass broke in his hands and the floor underneath Faye fell with the heart. She was falling, and could only hear him laughing at her.  
  
___________________  
  
Faye sat up in bed, breathing hard again. This was the second nightmare she had had. She was thoroughly scared by it though. She reached for her journal, and began to write.  
  
__________________  
  
I don't know whether to be happy or sad, journal. I am happy because Spike has finally gotten his memory back, but then at the same time I'm sad because now I have to make a decision. Maybe not so much sad, as just afraid. Tonight, I had a nightmare about him laughing at me. I don't know if I could take that kind of rejection. He probably wouldn't laugh, but he still could say no, and that could hurt just as bad.  
  
I find myself at a fork in the road, but which road do I take. One leads to my solitary life, without rejection, and the other leads to the possibility of having someone to share my life with. There's so much of a chance down the second road, because I only know how I feel. I mean, I don't even know if he likes me as a friend. I know we share the ship, but still, and now that he just got his memory back, it could be overwhelming for him.  
  
I'm making excuse though. Why do I love Spike Spiegel? Why would anyone? He's just got that attitude, that nothing can touch him. He's smart and funny, and handsome. He's like every woman's dream, isn't he? Or am I just giving him way too much credit because of my feelings for him? It's just that, when he's around, I feel safe, I feel as if no one can hurt me, and when he left, I lost that. I surprised I did so well. Maybe that's why I moved closer to Jet, he was no Spike, but he was the only one I had. Spike saved my life; he rescued me when I was being held hostage.  
  
I think that was the first time I noticed him. I hide things well don't I? He probably had no idea how I felt, but sill.What path would you take, if you were me? The worst he could say is no, right? But like I said before, I don't know if I could live with that. Maybe I'll go talk to Jet and see if I can't ask him some advice. I'll be back to tell you how it turns out.  
  
_________________  
  
Faye found Jet on the couch watching another show of "Large Important People" and drinking a can of Pippu. Faye glanced around and seeing no Ed or Spike, she sat down next to Jet.  
  
"Good morning," Jet didn't even take his eyes off the screen.  
  
"Good morning. Jet I was wondering if I could ask your advice."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"You see, I know this girl, who really likes this guy, but she's afraid of telling him how she feels, because she is afraid of him laughing at her, and.well.what do you think she should do?"  
  
"First off, I thought you didn't like my romantic advice, second.why would this guy say no or laugh at her?" He glanced at Faye. She looked nervous, and he had been reading her journal, so he had a rough idea of who this "girl" was.  
  
"Well, she kind of hasn't given him any hint that she likes him, and he just got out of a thing with this other girl.and.she's just scared."  
  
"Hmmm. I think I would tell the person how I feel. It's always better to get it out, that way you'll know for sure, and if he says no, well then he just wasn't good enough for you in the first place. It might hurt for a while, but then you'll move on eventually. Either that or you'll become a balding old man who shares his ship with two bounty hunters, a child, and a dog." Faye smiled, she would tell him how she felt, but she would wait until it was a good moment. Jet got up to dispose of his empty can.  
  
"Hey, Jet? Where is Spike?" Jet smiled.  
  
"Oh, he and Ed went to go get the Sword Fish 2 from the impound. They should be back soon. Oh and as soon as they get back, we're going to head to Earth, some new bounties have popped up over there." Faye took a deep breath and walked back to her room to think of the best way to tell him.  
  
________________________  
  
Rhint Celonias got off the plane and squinted in the bright artificial sunlight. He was on a mission, his first job for the Syndicate and he was eager to prove his loyalty. As he walked he reread the instructions he had been given. His job was to infiltrate the Bebop's defensive and recover information on each of the crewmembers. He wasn't sure why he had been selected for this mission, but he wasn't complaining. He bumped into someone, and looked up.  
  
"Sorry..," he muttered.  
  
"That's ok, just watch where you're going next time." The tall man in the blue and yellow suit replied.  
  
"Watch going, watch going." sang the little child next to him. He nodded and continued on his way. He would not screw this up.  
  
_______________________  
  
"What do you mean I have to pay a fee!?" Spike pounded his fist on the counter.  
  
"Sir, please enhance your calm(10pts if you can name the movie this came from). Your craft was kept an extra couple of weeks; we sent notification to you. There is a storage fee."  
  
"But I had amnesia!"  
  
"That excuse won't work on me again. I've learned from the last twenty time, but no.I'm not falling for that one again." Spike sighed.  
  
"Fine, I'll pay the stupid charge."  
  
"Ed is blind! Ed can not see!"  
  
"Knock it off Ed!" Ed looked at Spike and began to whimper. "Arg!" Spike walked out of the office. He sat on the curb and waited for them to pull up his ship. Ed came out of the office and sat down next to Spike. They waited and waited in the hot sun. Spike took off his jacket and folded it neatly beside him. They waited and waited. Finally, nope just kidding, they waited some more, and then.. Waited some more. Spike stood up.  
  
"I've had enough of this waiting!" Just then a tow vehicle rounded the corner pulling his Sword Fish 2. "It's about time." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and lit a cigarette. The fat man towing the ship stopped in front of him and, with some difficulty, heaved himself out of the seat.  
  
"Here ya are," he said with a hick accent. Spike looked over the Sword Fish 2 and pointed to a purple happy face drawn on the side.  
  
"Hey, that wasn't here before!"  
  
"Sure it was, we dint do it. We treat all yall ships with respict."  
  
"That wasn't here before!"  
  
"Yes it was!"  
  
"No it wasn't I know my ship!"  
  
"Ed knows it wasn't there before." Both men turned toward the child.  
  
"You see, I told you," said Spike. "Thanks Ed." Ed smiled and handed Spike a purple spray can filled with purple paint.  
  
"Like Ed said. It wasn't there before, because Ed just added it."  
  
"Ed.I'm going to hurt you," and as he said that he began to squeeze the spray can. Ed and the fat man watched. Then it exploded. Spike looked down at his now purple shirt and wiped some of the paint off his face. He tied Ed onto the top of his ship, and then climbed in. He let out a sigh. "At least I got my ship back," he said.  
  
___________________  
  
Spike parked the Sword Fish in the hanger and walked into the ship. Jet and Faye were sitting on the couch talking, but when Spike walked in, Faye blushed, and hurriedly left. Spike nodded to Jet.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jet asked, noticing the purple paint.  
  
"Don't ask.What's with Faye?"  
  
"Don't ask." Jet said and turned back to the TV. Spike threw his clothes in the wash and then went to take a shower. "That paint better come out, that's the only suit I have," he thought.  
  
___________________  
  
"Spike Person! Ed is still tied to ship!" Ed yelled. Ein heard her and walked into the hanger. "Ein help Ed!" she whined. Ein came over and began to gnaw slowly through the ropes.  
  
___________________  
  
With everyone aboard, Jet prepared the Bebop for take off. He set the destination for Earth and reclined back in his chair. He closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. The engines rumbled.  
  
Outside, if you were looking closely. You would have seen a man swimming towards the Bebop. If you had been paying attention, you would have seen him open one of the emergency exit hatches and climb aboard, but only if you had been watching.  
  
The Bebop began to accelerate away from the pier. It's thrusters kicked in and it began climbing. It broke through what little, if any, atmosphere Mars had and began its trip to Earth.  
  
___________________  
  
Day 3: Captain's log  
  
Have begun to notice signs of another passenger. Food has been disappearing from the fridge. Have investigated into the matter, but have found no evidence pointing at the other crew members. Today when I entered my room, someone had been there. All of my bonsai trees had been organized from shortest to tallest. No crew member of mine would organize trees that way. I will investigate further.  
  
This is the Captain of the Bebop, signing off.  
  
_________________  
  
"OK!!" Faye yelled angrily, marching into the sitting room. "Who was in my room!" She glared at the four others seated around the table. Spike was smoking a cigarette with his eyes closed and radiating that coolness aura, Jet and Ed were playing Chess, and Ein was curled up on the floor. "Who the hell was in my room?" Spike opened one eye and looked at Faye.  
  
"I wasn't." He closed his eye again and rested his head on the top of the couch.  
  
"Ed and Jet person were playing chess all of today. Jet person takes long to make moves."  
  
"I do not. I'm making a strategy!" Spike got up and walked to Faye's room, he walked back.  
  
"What's wrong with your room Faye? It doesn't look like anyone's been in there, it's nice and clean."  
  
"Exactly. You know me! I never clean my room." Jet looked over at Spike.  
  
"I can vouch for that. The woman lives like a slob." Faye threw a book at Jet, but he dodged it easily. "Please put that back in my nice organized book shelf." Faye grumbled and swore under her breath as she put the book back.  
  
_________________  
  
Captain's Log: Day 6  
  
More food has been disappearing, still no one confessing. Have upped security on the fridge by adding a padlock and a couple of mines on the floor around it. Nothing too powerful, just enough explosive power to maim a cat. More things have been going on in the ship. Whoever is doing it is cleaning everything. I don't know why someone would sneak onto the ship and clean, but it makes my job a whole lot easier. Maybe it's some kind of maid who is trying to get home to Earth, who knows. Faye's journal is missing, or else she found a new hiding place, and she seems to be more nervous though, so I'm guessing someone took it. Still investigating.  
  
Captain, Out.  
  
_________________  
  
Down in the hull of the Bebop, Rhint was reading Faye's journal, and snickering. He finished with it and smiled. He started his computer and began to transmit all the stuff he had learned. All of Faye's secrets and other little tid bits he had picked up. He was sitting with his back to the entrance of the room, not a very good move if you don't want to get caught. Rhint was so engrossed in what he was doing that he jumped when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He screamed like a girl and jumped into the corner, facing his discoverer. Ed stood there blinking. Ein growled.  
  
"Ed has found the bad guy!" she grinned evilly and produced a rope from behind her back.  
  
"Please..please.don't hurt me!" Rhint pleaded. Ed tied him up and began to drag him up to the sitting room, with Ein's help, of course.  
  
__________________  
  
Faye, Jet and Spike were on the couches, big surprise. Jet was studying the chess board, still thinking of his next move. Spike was snoring quietly, and Faye was biting her nails trying to remember where she left her journal. Ed walked in dragging Rhint behind her. Faye and Jet looked up and Spiked opened one eye.  
  
"Ed has found the spy person," she ran around the room and took a seat next to Jet. Jet looked at her, utterly confused.  
  
"I didn't even realize you had left," tearing his eyes away from the chess board again he looked at Rhint. "Hey, I know you. You're Rhint Celonias, the guy who ended up with my ex-girlfriend." Rhint coward and tried to back up in order to put more room between him and Jet. "You're the person who has been stealing food and cleaning up the Bebop?"  
  
"Ed person caught him transferring information on to other syndicate persons on Earth. Ed has copy of file but Ed was unable to stop transfer."  
  
"Why are you doing this Rhint?" Jet asked, still unsure why someone would be spying on them, and then there was the whole cleaning thing.  
  
"This was my first mission for the Blue Tigers. This was to prove my loyalty, I was to gather information on you guys and send it back to headquarters.and I would have done it too if it wasn't for that meddling kid and that dog!" he glared at Ed's smiling face.  
  
"But why?" Spike asked.  
  
"I just wanted to be apart of something. I ended up going to jail for killing that lone shark and then she left me. I had nothing left to live for. Then I met the syndicate people, and they provided me with a job. They sent me here and when I found out this was your ship I decided to not only gather information, but to also get revenge. I stole the thing closest to your heart..your FOOD!" He laughed evilly. They just stared at him.  
  
"This guy is wacko," Faye whispered to Spike. Spike nodded.  
  
"So you stole our food, ok, that made me a little angry, but thanks for cleaning up for me." Jet went back to the chess board, Spike closed his eyes, and Faye retreated to her room to look for her journal again.  
  
_________________  
  
Jet and Spike sat on a bench in the galactic police station, located about a third of the way between Mars and the Earth. Rhint sat between them, still tied up, with his head hanging down. A police officer walked to them. He was tall with graying black hair.  
  
"Well gentleman, we'll take this guy off your hands. Oh and if one of you wants to come with me to collect the reward, we an get this over with quickly."  
  
"Reward?"  
  
"Yeah, Rhint here violated his parole. There was a five hundred woolong reward for him, not much, but at least you get something." Jet looked at Spike, and Spike gestured for him to go ahead with the police officer to get the money. You can say a lot with a gesture.  
  
"We could at least replace all the food he stole." Jet said as the two of them walked towards a desk. A nice looking female police officer came up to Spike.  
  
"I'll take it from here cowboy," She said, taking a hold of Rhint. Something fell on Spike's foot as Rhint was taken away. At first, Spike was to preoccupied watching the officer's retreating back to notice, he's only human, but when she turned the corner he looked down.  
  
"What's this?" He bent down and picked up the book. "Hmm.." He flipped through the pages. "This is a journal, an not just any journal." he said to himself. He smiled and began to read.  
  
Dum Dum DUUUMMMMM!  
  
_________________  
  
Will Spike find he has feelings for Faye? Will Faye find out that everyone has been reading her journal, including us? What is Ed building in the hull of the ship? Does Ein have fleas? Is there an end to rainbows? Are there aliens among us? What is the meaning of life? Is there a God? Find out next time.. (Not all questions, at least not the last 6, will be answered in the next episode, sorry, I'm just playing with your minds! MUHAHAHA!)  
  
___________________  
  
Hey, it's me, you know, the writer? Yeah, well I just wanted to thank peoples. Thanks to Terrock for introducing me to this site, thanks to Lina Metallium, for reading it to humor me. Thanks to Blooknaburg, you've been a real help, and I'm grateful for all your reviews. Oh and a big thanks to my little brother reads over all the chapters before I post them, catching typos and just making sure things made sense. So thanks to my brother, the guinea pig. To the rest of you, thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me! Bye for now! 


	12. True Confessions

Earth, so pretty, even with all the destroyed buildings. The Bebop rested near a beach that once was Venice beach. They still had the amusement park on the peer. Spike stood on the deck of the Bebop in his black work out pants, brushing his teeth. He had gotten up early to work out, and now something was bothering him. Jet emerged from the ship, stretching. Spike paused in mid-brush. Jet walked over to the edge and stood net to Spike, gazing into the water.  
  
"Why are you up so early, Spike? You'd think you'd want to sleep in not that we've finally reached Earth." Jet said.  
  
"I was going to, but then.something was bothering me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jet, I had amnesia right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, now I wasn't sure if I really did this, but I kind of remember, um.."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Jet, did I ever dress up like a ninja?" Jet looked at Spike's worried expression, he started to laugh. "Oh God, please tell me I didn't."  
  
"You did," Jet smiled. "That's not all you did." Spike groaned.  
  
"I was hoping that that was just brought on by the alcohol." He held up an older newspaper, showing the picture of them with Lu-gage. "Why was I wearing an apron?" Jet started laughing harder. "I thought the whole cooking thing was a dream."  
  
"Can't...breath.." Jet was literally gasping for air.  
  
"How could you let me do all this stuff? I wasn't even drunk to provide a good excuse." Spike threw down the paper and walked back to the ship.  
  
"Spike that's called littering. Where are you going now?"  
  
"I'm going back to read Faye's journal. After remembering all this I need something to make me feel less like a complete idiot." Jet just laughed.  
  
__________________  
  
Spike walked into the sitting area and found Faye searching frantically in the cushions of the couch. She hadn't noticed him walk in.  
  
"And what are you up to? Looking for change to go gambling?" Faye looked up with a gasp. She tried to keep from grinning when she realized that Spike wasn't wearing a shirt, then she remembered the cushions.  
  
"No.I just.. Lost.lost an earring." She quickly replace the cushions and sat down. "So.. Who's are next bounty." Spike shrugged.  
  
"Dunno, Jet said we would get some more information when we landed so I guess we're still waiting." Jet walked in and looked at the two of them. He decided to play a little matchmaker sense Faye was obviously to afraid to tell Spike how she felt, and sense Spike had been reading her journal.  
  
"Hey, you know it's going to be a while before that info comes in. So why don't you kids go into town and see some of the sites." Without waiting for their answers, he left the room. Spike looked at Faye, and Faye studied the cracks in the floor.  
  
"You know.he's got a point. There's not much to do here.plus I could use something to take my mind off of the apron picture." He grimaced again, and Faye just laughed.  
  
"I didn't think the apron was as bad as you dressing like Ed."  
  
"Shit. That was real too? And here I was just thinking that Jet and I had found some really good alcohol." Spike put his hand behind his head and looked down at the floor. "So, how bout it?"  
  
"How bout what?"  
  
"Let's go have some fun." Faye looked at Spike, not sure what to say. Spike smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded.  
  
Jet heard the hanger open and the sound of the Red Tail and Sword Fish leaving. He smiled to himself.  
  
"Damn I'm good. I should start a dating advice network or something." He settled down in his room and had a nice conversation with his trees.  
  
____________________  
  
Faye and Spike walked along the sidewalk. People on bikes and roller skates passed them by. Faye sighed; it was nice to be alone with him. Spike had his hands in his pockets and was whistling. "It was just reassuring to have him so near," Faye thought to herself. She looked ahead and smiled to herself.  
  
"Hey, look!" Spike had stopped and was pointing towards the large pier. It was an amusement park. They could hear the kids screaming on the roller coaster and they could hear the happy music. "I have never been to one of these, while it was opened. Last time I was at one I was after this crazy guy." Faye looked at the Ferris wheels and watched the couples going by.  
  
"I think we should go." She said, smiling at Spike. He looked down at her, she really was gorgeous.  
  
"Let's go then." They walked up to the ticket booth and Spike talked to the worker. Faye began to formulate a plan. "I'll get him on one of these two person rides, maybe they have one of those tunnel of love rides, or something like it, and when we are truly alone, I will tell him how I feel, and this will work. It has to," she thought.  
  
"Faye?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you're done in dream world we can go in," he said holding up the two tickets. She smiled; maybe it would be easier to just tell him as soon as she could. Just so she could get it over with.  
  
____________________  
  
  
  
"Spike I need to tell you something."  
  
"What Faye?" They were weaving through the crowd.  
  
"It's just that -"  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I stepped in gum." They walked over to a bench and Faye sat down as Spike tried to scrape the gum off his shoe.  
  
"I'm sorry what were you saying?"  
  
"It's just that I-"  
  
"Hey hey hey!" A clown holding balloons stepped in between them. "Does the pretty lady want a balloon animal?" Faye was horrified of the clown.  
  
"No I don't want a balloon!" She got up and grabbed Spike's hand, dragging him away from the painted freak. "I hate clowns," she muttered. "Now, as I was saying-"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"What is it now?!"  
  
"I stepped in gum again."  
  
"Arg. Forget it!" Faye continued walking.  
  
"Hey Faye wait up!" Spike caught up to her and convinced her to go on the roller coaster with him.  
  
________________  
  
They had been walking around for a while. Played a few games and rode the roller coaster a few times. Faye still hadn't told him, she didn't know how to begin again. Plus maybe the gum and the clown was just some sign that she wasn't supposed to tell him. Spike pulled her over to another game. It was one of those where you're given a gun and you have to shoot down the little targets that popped up. Faye smiled.  
  
"I'm going to beat you at this!" She grabbed one of the guns, and Spike grabbed his, and they both began to shoot. Neither of them missed. On lookers stood around at watched in amazement. The person running the booth had taken refuge in the corner. Faye and Spike ran out of ammo at the same time. The stuck Charlie's Angel poses and blew the imaginary smoke from the barrels. They both erupted in laughter. The worker stood up, visibly shaken. He handed Spike a stuffed teddy bear and Faye a bunny holding a heart.  
  
"I'm not really into stuffed animals," Spike said.  
  
"I know, you prefer Jet's cute little bonsai trees," Faye teased. Spike put his hand on his forehead.  
  
"What was I smoking?"  
  
"Some deadly mind warping thing, I'm guessing."  
  
"Thanks." The sun had begun to set. Faye and Spike had walked the whole pier and now stood in front of the giant Ferris wheel.  
  
"Wow. I haven't been on one of those since I was a little girl." Faye stared up at the tall structure.  
  
"That must have been a long time ago," he said, waiting to see how she would react. Faye didn't take her eyes off the wheel. Spike found himself reviewing the things she had said in her journal. "You want to ride?" She turned towards him with sparkling eyes. They walked towards the line, handing their stuffed animals to two crying little kids who were sitting on a bench.  
  
_______________  
  
Ed smiled behind her cotton candy. She had tracked Spike and Faye here and now was enjoying her self. She was supposed to be spying on the two lovebirds for Jet, but all the noise and lights kept distracting her. So, she had given up and just decided to sit on a bench and eat pure sugar. Like she needed more of it.  
  
Ed looked up just in time to catch Spike and Faye getting on the Ferris wheel. She finished the last half of her cotton candy. She put her arms out and made airplane noises as she ran towards the Ferris wheel. Being so nimble, and hyped up on sugar, she climbed the nearest building to get a better view at the Ferris wheel.  
  
________________  
  
Spike and Faye sat together on the Ferris wheel. It was just as fun as Faye had remembered it. The sun had sunk below the horizon and the lights of the park had come on. It was quiet on the Ferris wheel, as if they were above the rest of the world. Spike stretched and placed his arms on the top of the seat. Fireworks from a barge on the water began to go off. The Ferris wheel stopped and Faye and Spike found themselves at the very top.  
  
"Spike..." Faye took a deep breath. It was now or never. Time seemed to have stopped for her.  
  
"What is it Faye?"  
  
"It's just that." she looked down at her hands, and felt herself turning red. "Spike I...Spike I love you." She said quickly, and she suddenly felt the need to explain herself. "I've liked you for a really long time, I was just too afraid to show it, and then you died, and I thought I had lost you, and I couldn't handle that. But now you're alive and I don't want to you lose you again and-" Spike put a finger to her lip.  
  
"Shhhhh." It was just like her dream. He leaned over, she closed her eyes, and they kissed. She could hear the waves and the gulls, just like her dream, but she knew that when she opened her eyes, he would still be there. She could hear the fireworks. Spike pulled back, but Faye didn't want it to end.  
  
_______________  
  
"Awwwwww! Faye Faye and Spike person, kiss kissed." Ed clapped her hands and jumped up and down (remember she just ate a lot of sugar) She lost her balance and fell off the roof, but don't worry, she was ok.  
  
________________  
  
The Ferris wheel started moving again, but slowly. Faye wished she could have stayed up there with him forever.  
  
"See that wasn't so bad. I didn't laugh at you," Spike said, pulling Faye closer to him with his arm.  
  
"What?" Faye drew back.  
  
"I didn't break your glass case. What's wrong Faye?" Faye stared at him. Her facial expression circling from shock, to horror, to confusion, to anger, to murderous.  
  
"You read my journal!" Spike was suddenly very afraid, he wanted to get off the ride, but they still had half way to go, and this was one really tall Ferris wheel.  
  
"I only read a few pages," he said, putting his hands up for defense. Faye was angry with him, but she couldn't understand why.  
  
"You've violated my privacy, and you probably don't even care about me, you're just doing this for your own evil purposes, I hate you! You fluffy haired jerk!" And with that, she pushed him off the Ferris wheel. Don't worry the water cushioned his fall. The chair that they had been sharing returned to the loading part. A worker unlocked the safety bar and Faye walked off.  
  
"uh, miss, didn't you have someone with you?"  
  
"He went for a swim!" she said angrily and began her walk home.  
  
______________  
  
Back at the Bebop, Jet was still talking to his trees.  
  
"Now, like I was saying, I have to trim you or else you won't grow pretty, it's not because I don't love you.." He heard the entrance hatch slam shut and he pocked his head into the hall. He walked out and caught Faye coming the opposite direction towards her room.  
  
"Where's Spike?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about that insensitive jerk!" She slammed her door and jumped on her bed.  
  
"Faye do you want to talk about?" Jet asked gently.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"Get me my journal, a whole bunch of cigarette and a loaded gun for Spike!"  
  
"Ok.I can see your upset right now. I'll just let you cool down." Jet walked out into the sitting room to wait for Spike, and he didn't have to wait long. Spike walked in soaking wet with seaweed hanging from his pockets and an orange starfish stuck in his hair.  
  
"wha-" Jet started.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Spike walked off towards the washer and drier room. His shoes making squishy noises as he walked.  
  
Jet put his hands behind his head and waited for Ed to come home and tell him all about it. Now he had to wait longer.  
  
___________  
  
I've made a make shift journal from some blank pages I found in this book because that jerk took my journal. I don't know what went wrong. It felt so good when he kissed me, but when I found out he had taken my journal, I just got so angry. It's just that, I can't have any secrets.  
  
I'm confused again. More confused than before, but it's different. He knows how I feel now, but I kind of wish he didn't because now I feel like a complete idiot, and I just don't know what to do. He didn't break my heart though, just my trust.  
  
Maybe in a way it was better for him to have found my journal, because then he could prepare himself for what I was going to say, he had some warning. But still, he should have told me he knew.  
  
I just keep replaying tonight in my head. I had so much fun, except for the last part. For that short time at the top of the Ferris wheel, all my dreams had come true, but I've acted like such an idiot. What if he was just playing along.would he use me like that? I don't know at all what he's thinking. Maybe I don't know him as well as I thought I did. I think I need to talk to him, but that can wait until tomorrow. Right now, I just need some fresh air.  
  
_____________  
  
Faye closed her make shift journal and snuck out of her room. She walked quietly past jet sleeping on the couch wondering where Spike was sleeping. She opened the hatch and stepped outside. There was just something about the Earth's night sky that was just relaxing. It was so beautiful. Faye hugged herself as a cool breeze swept across the deck. She watched a star falling and began to make a wish, but it was not to be.  
  
Strong arms encircled her, and a white cloth, drenched in some kind of chemical was held up to her mouth. She struggled and tried to hit her attacker, but he was a lot bigger and stronger than she was. She felt herself slipping away, and then all the stars fell and she was left in darkness.  
  
______________  
  
Spike was the knight again. He had already made it to the castle and had some how defeated the wizard. He climbed the staircase to the tallest tower. He opened the door and saw her lying out on the bed. She was dressed in a dark green dress that complemented her short purple hair. She appeared to be asleep. Spike walked over to her, listening to her soft breathing. He leaned over and kissed her. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" came a female voice from behind him. He whirled around and found Julia standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a long red dress and had white angel wings attached to her back. "I'm dead for no more than a couple of months and already you're with another woman! I'm soo disappointed in you Spike Spiegel!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" yelled Faye, getting up from the bed. "You're dead so what do you care? It's time for Spike to move on to greener pastures!"  
  
"You cow!" Julia yelled. Faye lunged at her and they fell rolling down the stairs. Spike followed as quickly as his arm clad body could go. The two women landed at the end of the stairs. Faye jumped up first and ran towards one of the pillars. She opened a secret compartment and pulled out a sword. Julia ran over to the nearest statue pulled the head off and pulled out a spear.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Faye yelled.  
  
"You first!" Julia yelled back. They ran at each other and started fighting. (You know that scene in "Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon" where the two woman fight". That's what it looked like.) Spike watched in shock as the two women kept pulling out different weapons and charge screaming at each other. After a few weapon switches, Spike noticed a comfortable armchair off to one side with a bowl of popcorn balanced on one of the arms. He shrugged and sat down and his heavy armor disappeared, leaving him in his regular suit.  
  
"This is the life," he said to no one in particular, but for this case we'll pretend he's talking to us. "This is the life. A nice comfortable chair, warm buttery popcorn, and two hot woman fighting for me. What more could a guy ask for? Maybe a nice cold drink, but that might be pushing my good fortune."  
  
_______________  
  
Spike woke to the sounds of gulls outside. He got up and exited Jet's room. After his clothes were done drying, Spike found Jet asleep on his couch, so he thought it only fair to steal his bed. Spike walked out to the kitchen area. Jet was drinking a cup of coffee, and looked a little nervous.  
  
"Since when have we had a coffee machine?"  
  
"Spike, Faye's been kidnapped." Spike walked over and got a cup of coffee.  
  
"That's great Jet, but when did we get this?"  
  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's not a kid anymore. Did they leave a note or something?"  
  
"Yeah." Jet handed Spike a small piece of paper.  
  
[We have your girl. If you ever want to see her alive again-]  
  
"Jet where's the rest of the note?" Jet shrugged.  
  
"That's the only thing I could find, I don't think they remembered to write the rest."  
  
"I hate dealing with stupid people."  
  
"So, are we going to go find her?"  
  
"Of course, I mean, she does love me after all." Spike took his cup of coffee and left a speechless Jet in the kitchen. Ed was sitting upside down on the couch looking as if she was suffering from a hangover. After all she was on an immense sugar high and after it wears off.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Ed had too much sugar last night! Ed has headache."  
  
"Yeah, I know how that goes."  
  
__________________  
  
To Be Continued 


	13. Operation Rescue and Parting Words?

Spike sat there on the couch, head back, eyes closed. Smoking. He was thinking, pondering if you will, if he could even do that. He was recounting the events at the amusement park and searching his feelings. Faye had been kidnapped, it had happened before, and would probably happen again. Why did he want to save her, why did he save her the last time? Could he have possibly been using the excuse of Vicious to rescue Faye? But he had wanted to kill Vicious. He listened to Jet's typing. Stupid kidnappers hadn't even left a complete note. He knew deep down he cared for Faye, but he didn't know how to express it. He had only really had one love of his life, and she was dead. Could he deal with rejection or that kind of pain again? Getting too close to people was usually dangerous because you left yourself open for all kinds of pain and torture. Although, being shot was painful. Spike had been shot before, but heartbreak was different. You couldn't take painkillers for that. The great Spike couldn't have heartbreak that just wouldn't be cool; but then again, he couldn't just abandon Faye. He opened one eye and stared the ceiling fan. Wondering what as happening to her.  
  
"Jet.I'm going to go take a look around in the swordfish.call me if anything comes up." He put his hands in his pockets, and left, with Jet staring curiously after him. He sighed and returned to the paper.there had to be some kind of clue.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Faye mumbled something, and opened her emerald green eyes. She felt groggy and lightheaded, almost as if she had a hangover, but she couldn't remember drinking. The world slowed in its spinning, and began to focus itself. Faye was slightly confused to find two men sleeping on a table in front of her; cards scattered all over the table. She looked around, trying to take in her surroundings. It was an old catholic church, stained glass windows, fractured colored light was littering the floor. It was almost peaceful.. "I've been here before," she thought. She looked in front of her to find two pairs of eyes staring back. She looked at them disgustedly.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Valentine. How did you sleep?" The first one said smugly. Faye rolled her eyes and glanced out the window. They were high up, must be in the loft. She was trying to see what possible ways she could escape.  
  
"It's no use, sweet cheeks. We've already made sure that the only way you're getting out of here is when we have your lover boy."  
  
"What the hell? Has everyone been reading my journal?" Faye glared at the floor.  
  
"We didn't read any journal.. This information was sent to us by our inside guy," he started to back away. If there was one thing he learned from his mother, it was not to get in the way of an angry woman.  
  
"All we have to do now is wait. Your boy toy has probably found our note and is on his way as we speak." The kidnappers sat at a table and began to play a card game. Faye felt tears in her eyes. He wouldn't come. She had acted so childish and she knew that she had probably ruined any chance of a romantic relationship between them. She stared out the window and watched the clouds go by, thinking.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Spike flew calmly over the city, but on the inside he was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He needed to see her again.. He had to ask her some things.. It was the first time in a long time that he didn't know what to do. He glared at the scanner in front of him and pounded it angrily.  
  
"Where the hell are you?!"  
  
"shhhhhhzzzzzzz...Spike..?" Jet's voice crackled over the COM link.  
  
"I'm here." Spike tried to mask the frustration in his voice with a tone of indifference.  
  
"Spike..I've analyzed the paper. There's a distinct trace of incense smoke on it. When I searched the computer for the type I found that it is only used in churches. My guess is they're hiding her in a church."  
  
"There's only one church here, Jet, I'm gonna check it out." Spike reached for the off switch.  
  
"Wait Spike. You nee-shhzzzzzzzzzzz."  
  
___________________________  
  
"-d back up. Wait for me." Jet said in to the COM link.  
  
"Shhhhhhzzzzzzzzz."  
  
"Damn you Spike." Jet slammed down his end of the device and ran to his ship. "That idiot is gonna get himself killed..again." The Hammer Head's engine fired up and he piloted it out of the Bebop.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Faye's stomach grumbled.  
  
"Why you lyin cheatin.I'm not playin cards with you anymore!" This was the fortieth fight those two had had over that stupid card game. Faye frowned at them.  
  
"Leave it to me to get caught by the two stooges," she thought grumpily to herself. There was an electronic beep from over by the kidnappers, and she turned her attention to them. One of them was up inspecting an old looking computer screen.  
  
"Ha..you see? Your knight has arrived." Faye couldn't help feeling happy, or at least relieved. Maybe he really did care.but she couldn't help doubting that maybe it was the principle of the thing that really caused Spike to come.  
  
___________________________  
  
The Sword Fish touched down gently in front of the old church. Spike jumped out and gazed at the run down building.  
  
"Why does it always have to be a church?" He asked the sky. He pulled out his gun and checked the ammunition. "Here we go again." He returned the gun to his pocket and walked into the church, prepared for the worst.  
  
_________________________  
  
The kidnappers moved to the edge of the loft and watched as Spike entered.  
  
"At last Prince Charming has arrived to save his damsel in distress." Spike looked up at the two of them.  
  
"Where's the girl?" Spikes question made Faye growled, she still was a little upset about the other night  
  
"Oh so I'm just some girl?"  
  
"I didn't mean that Faye." Spike tried frantically to defend himself, from Faye's oncoming verbal onslaught.  
  
"Sure, you jerk!"  
  
"Hey I came here to rescue you!"  
  
"Sure you di-"  
  
"Enough! Both of you!" The first guy pulled out his gun. "We want to avenge Vicious.So..prepare to die!" Spike looked at them.  
  
"Are you guys serious? Vicious is dead, so are the Syndicates." The first guy shot at Spike, missing him by a fraction. "I guess that answers my question." Both kidnappers began to unload their guns at the dodging Spike.  
  
"This isn't a game!" One of them yelled. The second one headed for the stairs, to meet Spike on even ground. He dodged behind the seats and reloaded. Shafts of colored light, held in the dust, made the scene that beautiful kind of deadliness. The guy began shooting at where he thought Spike was hiding. Having reloaded Spike crawled through the chairs, getting closer to the stupid attacker, who was just unloading his weapon at an innocent chair. Spike stood up and leveled the gun at his head.  
  
"You might as well stop now." He said coolly. The guy's eyes went wide, and he stopped, swallowing hard. He dropped his gun and put his hands up. Spike smiled, he felt like a hero again. He picked up the gun.  
  
"You were foolish to make an enemy of me." Spike was still as a bullet entered his side. He went down to one knee gasping for breath. He looked toward the stairs. The second man had Faye in a chokehold and was pointing his gun straight at Spike.  
  
"You're out of practice, Spiegel." The first guy laughed and kicked the guns out of Spikes hand, under the pew.  
  
"You've lost your touch." He began beating him, repeatedly kicking him in the sides. He picked Spike up by the color, and punched in the face. Spitting blood, Spike collapsed onto the floor. The man smiled sadistically and began kicking Spike where the bullet went in. The man stopped long enough to grin happily at his partner. Spike, painfully began to crawl across the floor, towards the pews, with the attacker smiling down on him.  
  
"Beg for mercy." He kicked Spike again. Spike froze in his crawl, for a second. Black spots swam in fron to his eyes as he tried to force of the darkness.  
  
"I said beg for mercy, you piece of shit." Spike reached the guns, where the guy had kicked them. He slid his hand over the grip slowly, not wanting to alert his attacker. He gripped the cold metal.  
  
"Beg for mercy!" The man yelled. Spike turned to him, his hand still hidden in the shadow.  
  
"The dead don't beg mercy from the living." Spike reached for the gun turned and shot the first guy. He crumpled to the floor, sputtering curses. Faye gasped, and the second guy leveled, and shot at Spike. Spike attempted to roll away from it, but caught the bullet in his shoulder. Spike still had his gun aimed at the remaining guy, who now had his gun pointed at Faye's head. Faye looked Spike in the eyes.  
  
"It's over, Spike Spiegel. I will kill the man who killed Vicious."  
  
"I'm already dead though," Spike staggered to his feet, catching Faye's controlled expression.  
  
"Just like old times, Spike." She smiled, Spike smiled back and shot. The bullet went right threw the guys head, splattering blood. Faye breathed, with her neck released, and didn't even flinch at the death around her. Spike sank back to the floor, unable to bear his weight.  
  
"I didn't think you would come." Faye said, kneeling down by his side. The blood was still flowing, and she bit her lip in concern. "Spike..are you.?"  
  
"Shhh." He put his finger to her lips.  
  
"Spike.I."She cradled his head in her arms.  
  
"Faye.I'm sorry for being insensitive.."  
  
"It doesn't matter," she felt the tears falling, and cursed herself inside for being so weak.  
  
"You know.I'd follow you to the ends of the universe.. if you asked me to.." He sighed, and raised his hand feebly to wipe her tears..  
  
"Spike..I would follow you too..but I don't know if you want me." She shivered. Spike coughed, and began to gasp for air..  
  
"Spike just rest.you'll be alright." He smiled at her, the light in his eyes fading. The stain glass window of the Virgin Mary stared down at him, light illuminating her beautiful face. In the distance, he could here an engine powering down, and the sound of wind kissed chimes.  
  
"What... makes you ...think.. I wouldn't ..want you?" Faye looked away from his eyes, not wanting him to see the torment in her eyes. He closed his eyes. "It's good to be in your embrace one more time..," he began to slip into unconsciousness "....Julia."  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Jet found a shocked Faye holding an unconscious Spike. Tears were trickling freely down Faye's pale face. Jet kneeled silently by Spike, and checked his neck for a pulse.  
  
"He's still alive Faye, don't worry he'll be alright." Jet placed his arms around Spike and lifted him up. Faye blinked. Jet had no idea why she was crying. Spike would be fine.. but he still loved Julia. Jet carried Spike to the Hammer head, and Faye followed slowly behind, still favoring her shattered heart.  
  
"Faye?" She pulled herself from the nothingness that had encircled her. "Faye could you fly the Sword Fish back? I think Spike would have wanted you to." Faye nodded, and climbed into the cockpit. She laid her hand on the controls. Images of Spike came flooding to her, along with a new wave of tears. She started the engine and glided into the air, believing that she could lose herself in the thermals, and she wouldn't have to care.  
  
________________________________  
  
Spike walked down the dark streets, clouds covered the sky. Rain. Beautiful pure rain. He walked down the street. Rain, puddles, at his feet. He walked, in the rain. His hands were in his trench coat, he shivered for fear of something. He turned the corner, not knowing where he was heading. Just walking, in the rain, water beneath his feet. He looked up, tombstones stood as sentinels, on soaked grass. Grass, bent with drops of rain. A tree, light through the leaves, refracted in the drops, ever present rain. He walked to a tombstone, washed clean. He knelt. It was his name. There was no color, everything muted by the gray. He turned slightly, and something caught his eye. Beneath the tree was a rose, red, like blood. He walked over to it, picked it up, the thorns pricked his fingers, but he couldn't feel them. The rain started again. It dripped through the leaves. He heard footsteps, and turned.  
  
"We meet again Spike."  
  
"...Julia." He stood there staring, the rose clutched in his hands. "How?" She laughed, gently, it sounded like music. How he had missed that laugh, that smile. She looked at him, and shook her head, smiling knowingly.  
  
"My poor Spike. Look what you are doing to yourself." She pointed at his hand, and for once he looked down. The rose's stem had cut deeply into his hands as he gripped it, the blood was running through his fingers. He looked back at Julia.  
  
"Spike...It's time to let go. Can't you see, you're just hurting yourself." He looked back at the rose. "It's time Spike..you don't need to hold on any longer."  
  
He dropped the rose, it fell with his tears, but before it touched the ground it shattered into tiny white particles of light.  
  
"Wait..Julia!" Her image began to fade.  
  
"Spike, there's someone else for you. I want you to be happy...everything will turn out right." Her voice trailed off as she was gone. The clouds faded away quickly. The tombstone was bathed in a soft glow. It looked, almost holy. Spike walked back to the tombstone to find the name covered in purple flowers. Spike smiled. It was time to move on.  
  
_____________________  
  
He opened his eyes, the familiar fan caught his eyes. He turned his head, expecting to see Faye playing cards, like she had been the last time. Jet was sitting at the computer screen, but it wasn't on.  
  
"Hey Jet."  
  
"Spike.. I'm glad you're awake." Spike's brow furrowed a little. Jet didn't sound all that happy.  
  
"What's wrong Jet?" Jet just shook his head. "Where's Faye, I need to talk to her." Jet looked at Spike, confused, and somewhat sad.  
  
"Spike.Faye's gone."  
  
"What?!" He sat up straight, wincing as his body reminded him of what he had been through. "But.I..need to talk to her. She just.left?"  
  
"After we got you back, she said she had to go, that it would be better if she left. She told me to tell you.. not to worry and that she would be fine, if you cared to know." Jet looked down at the ground not wanting to answer the confused looks he was getting.  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Spike, what did you say to her, when you rescued her?"  
  
"I said.," he leaned back trying to remember. "I said that I would follow her to the ends of the universe if she asked me too. Why?"  
  
"I asked her..because I know she had a thing for you and all.she said that she couldn't compete with a ghost, and it would be better for all of us, if she left."  
  
"A ghost? ..Why didn't you stop her, Jet?!" Spike got up, angrier now.  
  
"I don't know.she was so upset when I found her, and she just seemed happier to be leaving..I don't know. I wasn't thinking, ok?!" Spike got up and walked to Faye's room. He opened the door, and found what he had hoped he wouldn't. It was clean, of everything. It had never been this clean before. Her stuff was gone. He knew what he wanted to do, and now he couldn't do.  
  
"Just when I had everything figured out," he muttered to himself. He sat dejectedly on the bed, and was surprised to find himself being poked, rather uncomfortably. He frowned at the mattress, and pulled up the corner. Underneath was a small makeshift book of stapled papers. Written in scrawling handwriting was the label: "Temporary Journal". He opened it to the last written page, and lowered himself, carefully, back onto the bed.  
  
______________________  
  
(Faye Valentine's Journal)  
  
Cry on a bed of lilies, white.  
  
Scream you pain to the starless dark, night.  
  
Nectar of life, so sweet you seem,  
  
When death at last hath come for me.  
  
  
  
There he lay on grass, green.  
  
Leaves whisper, past unseen.  
  
Stare at his peace,  
  
Long for his embrace.  
  
Death freeze thy heart.  
  
Hand through his hair.  
  
Lips upon cheek.  
  
Peer into his dreams, for you aren't there.  
  
Away from him, stay death.  
  
  
  
Blood upon stone,  
  
Heart in shreds,  
  
Soul in torment,  
  
World without end,  
  
Except for death.  
  
Arise from his side,  
  
'Tis not your place,  
  
Leave always, yearning for his face.  
  
Death come quickly.  
  
Carry me away, black wings.  
  
Steer clear of hell,  
  
The earth I held dear.  
  
Tell him goodbye,  
  
from a heart that won't heal.  
  
  
  
Cry on a bed of lilies, white.  
  
Scream you pain to the starless dark, night.  
  
Nectar of life, so sweet you seem,  
  
When death at last hath come for me.  
  
Walk alone, path of fright,  
  
Called away from my bed this night.  
  
Tear for thou who me hath never known.  
  
Unlikely solace found.  
  
  
  
Not alone at last,  
  
Stars beneath my feet,  
  
Death my lover,  
  
I do not weep.  
  
Carry me away, black wings.  
  
I wish to be free.  
  
Uncage my soul from the uncaring Dream.  
  
Destruction of the self, finally to home.  
  
A cruel game,  
  
Hearts of glass,  
  
Hearts of stone,  
  
Which one do you own?  
  
Till love hath bled your tears,  
  
Not will you know.  
  
  
  
Delirium precious child, smile.  
  
Dream, forget what never was.  
  
Desire not, for thou art gone.  
  
Destiny bury me quickly,  
  
Despair, with fresh innocence.  
  
But I have no more to fear,  
  
For Death, my deliverer is here.  
  
  
  
I can't be here anymore, I feel so dead to the world. He still and always will carry a torch for Julia, his devil from paradise. I can't be her; I am not what he wants. I am not good enough for him. I will always be a pain in his side, sometimes literally, for I am just a weak child who needs to be protected. I hate how weak I feel when I'm around him. I need to be stronger, but I can't do that, if I have to look at him everyday for the rest of my life, with the constant reminder that I will never be worth enough or deserve his love, I will die. They wouldn't notice though, for I would be eaten from the inside. One can not live without a heart. Love is the not having to care, but that you still do care. I don't want to have to care anymore, to break my heart each time. Perhaps I am just a coward. It will be better if I leave, the sooner the better. While you were sleeping, Spike. That's when I leave. Farewell my friend. I would have been so good to you, but you will never know.  
  
Yours Never, Faye Valentine  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Spike glanced up to find Jet leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"I'm going to find her.. I have to find her." Jet grinned at Spike.  
  
"It's about time, my friend."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Hey peeps!  
  
Ok! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but here we go. I had fun writing this one, so I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think, and I should have another chapter up soon. Thanks everyone.  
  
Yours Truly, Lady Olethros 


	14. Star Crossed Lovers on the Beach of Endl...

Faye was alone. It was all right though; she had been alone before. She stared at the stars.. If only she could be one. Her Red Tail floated on, not having a destination in mind, Faye was content to sit and envy the stars.  
  
___________________  
  
Spike made his last pass over the city, still no sign of Faye. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. He didn't know what to do. He sighed and turned the Sword Fish towards home.  
  
___________________  
  
Jet sat typing at his computer. Spike walked in with his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Any luck?" Spike just stared. Jet dropped the subject and they just sat there, staring. Ed stumbled into the room. She had been busy in her area of the ship, and did not know of all that had happened.  
  
"Where's Faye Faye?"  
  
"Gone." Ed looked back and forth between the two men.  
  
"Ed misses Faye Faye." She whined.  
  
"Me too kid." Spike got up and walked away, not really anywhere, just away.  
  
______________________  
  
Ed was back in the hull of the ship. Boys had no idea how to find people, but Ed did. Ed was proud of herself for being so smart. She pressed the enter key. She leaned back and smiled, smugly, to herself.  
  
"Ed is a genius."  
  
________________________  
  
Faye touched down on Mars. She needed fuel.and a drink. She thought that if she had put more distance between herself and him that the feelings would just disappear, but no such luck. She walked into one of the local pubs.  
  
The pub was smoky, and there was a low din of voices, and the shuffling of cards. A man with a tattered hat performed a minuet of fingers over the keys of a grand piano. The bartender was humming along as he dried out a glass. Faye took a seat at the bar, and rested her chin on her hand.  
  
"What can I get ya, little lady?" She glanced up at him.  
  
"A vodka martini, shaken, not stirred." He smiled, she smiled back. "Just a beer will do." He nodded and handed her a mug topped with foam. She sighed and glanced up at the t.v. they had mounted in the corner. Large Important People was up next.  
  
______________________  
  
Spike sat on the familiar couch, in the familiar pose, with a forlorn look on his face. He turned the TV on with his foot, and prepared to take his mind of off Faye Valentine.  
  
________________________  
  
"Bonjour Amis, Comment allez-vous?! Today on "Large Important People", we have la femme fatale, Faye Valentine. Wanted for stealing a...heart? Mon Dieu, this is not a love connection show. Silly peoples. Well the reward is one million woolongs.other key notes is that she must be alive. Well, that's all for now mes amis, tune in next time.  
  
_____________________  
  
Spike sat there in shock.  
  
_____________________  
  
Faye's jaw dropped.  
  
_____________________  
  
Ed giggled.  
  
"ED!" Spike stood up quickly, as Ed coward behind the couch. He loomed over her, both fists clenched.  
  
"Ed is sorry, spike person." She whined, and threw her hands up as he went to grab her. She squinted, only to find herself held in a hug. She blinked up at Spike.  
  
"Ed you're a genius."  
  
"Ed knows." She said, patting his hair.  
  
___________________  
  
Faye downed the rest of her beer and quickly left the bar, attempting to shield her face. What did this all mean? Did he want her back? It was almost too much to hope for. She shook off her giddiness. No..she was reading it wrong again. He didn't care like that for her, and he never would. She couldn't go back to him. It would hurt too much. She pulled her jacket closer to her as she felt the cold shivers of loneliness run down her spine.  
  
______________________  
  
"How long do you think it will take for someone to find her?" Spike asked eagerly, balanced on Jet's chair.  
  
"I don't know Spike. It's hard to tell, she's also good at hiding." Jet snipped one of his trees carefully.  
  
"But, with a one million woolong reward, you'd think it would take no time."  
  
"Oh..that's right, I meant to ask you if you were going to pay that when they found her."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Spike do you have that kind of money?"  
  
"...no, but I'll find a way to get it."  
  
"Or maybe you could just try to find her yourself." Spike scratched his head.  
  
____________________________  
  
The computer screen stared blankly into Spike's eyes.  
  
"Here goes." He turned it on. The electronic components hummed to life, and the screen flicked on, glowing. "Um..look for Faye thingy.." He searched the various icons. Suddenly a shadow appeared over his right shoulder. He screamed.  
  
"Hehehehe..Spike person is all jumpy."  
  
"Ed, please help me. I don't know where to start." He looked pleadingly at the child.  
  
"Don't work, Spike person. Ed is here." She jumped between him and the screen, pulling her green goggles over her eyes, and began typing madly. Spike sat back. As long as he wasn't having to deal with the madness of the computer, he could at least concentrate on how he was going to make up with Faye..but what did he do wrong in the first place?  
  
"Ed has found FAYE FAYE!"  
  
"Wha? That was quick."  
  
"Faye Faye is on Mars."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Faye Faye used her card thingy to refuel red taily."  
  
"Good work, Ed." He ran to find Jet.  
  
___________________  
  
Jet finished cleaning the Hammer Head and stood back to admire his beautiful craft. Spike burst in.  
  
"Jet, Ed found Faye, we need to go to Mars." Jet looked at Spike, and smiled.  
  
"Alright, let's go get your dream girl."  
  
__________________  
  
The Bebop thundered to life and took its place in the stars.  
  
_________________  
  
Faye walked down one of the streets..it had no name..it didn't need a name. She was arguing with her inner self. She was such a mess, and she didn't know what to do anymore. It had been almost a week since she had left the Bebop. She had gotten a lot of little jobs to have spending money. She had to constantly keep moving, for fear that someone would remember that there was a bounty on her head. She hurried down the nameless street and went to her next job, as a casino dealer. It was like old times.  
  
__________________  
  
The Bebop landed gracefully in the water. Skimming the surface and coming to rest easily against the peer. Spike was off as soon as the craft stopped. He had a picture of Faye in his pocket, and he was determined to find her.  
  
He looked everywhere he thought she might be, checking the hospitals first, just to make sure. He began to feel tired and his hope was dwindling. He saw a sign for a pub, glowing neon, and decided to replenish himself with a nice cold one.  
  
___________________  
  
The bar was hazy. Spike put his hands in his pocket, and fished out a cigarette as he took his place on one of the stools. The bartender was wiping out a glass, as he tapped his cigarette in an ash tray.  
  
"Can I help, ya mister?"  
  
"Just a beer." Spike replaced the cigarette between his lips and listened to the man playing the piano. He sighed. A foaming beer was placed before him, and he took a sip. The bartender watched him. Spike looked down at his burning cigarette, not really interested in smoking it anymore.  
  
"If ya don mind me pryin, but what's botherin ya?" Spike looked into the honest eyes of the man who sold men alcohol, their escape from the painful world.  
  
"I've.lost someone." He puffed his cigarette.  
  
"Thas too bad. Too many people losin each other now days." Spike reached into his pocket, retrieving the picture of Faye. It was slightly wrinkled, but it was a good picture. He stared at it longingly. The smoke trickling out of his mouth curled around the edges of the picture.  
  
"Is that the girl."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"She's real nice, shame ya lost her..was it a bad break-up." Spike looked up with a frown.  
  
"She is nice?"  
  
"Ya, at least she seemed tha way when I talked ta her," he turned and refilled the mug of the guy next to Spike.  
  
"She was in here?"  
  
"Didn' I say that?" Spike stood up.  
  
"Do you know where she is now?" The bartender smiled.  
  
"Ah, so it was ya who lost her. She work'd fa me for a few days, from the peopel in hare, I've gathered she works in da casino at the edge of town, the resort lookin one."  
  
"Thanks a lot." He got up threw a few bills on the bar, and walked out. Outside he glanced at the setting sun, placed his hands on his pocket and whistled his way to the other side of town.  
  
_____________________  
  
The resort was a beautiful place. It had an artificial beach with real palm trees and waves. The sand was warmed daily. It was paradise.  
  
Faye Valentine monitored her black jack table. She was actually playing fair, no point in cheating with a bounty on her head. She was lucky that the employer didn't do a background check on her. She dealt the cards. With her mind occupied the game she didn't have time to dwell on Spike Spiegel.  
  
"Mind if I play." Faye froze, eyes locked on the table in front of her. She knew that voice. She raised her eyes slowly, finding her staring into the deep brown ones. She was suddenly afraid. She swallowed and nodded. They played a few hands, Faye not looking at Spike again. The other players slowly faded away, as the night dragged on.  
  
"Do you have any breaks in this job?" Faye looked at him, for the second time that night. She nodded.  
  
"Just a second." She walked over to the middle area. Spike watched her as she walked into one of the back rooms. Another woman came up to the table.  
  
"Hello sir, would you like to play?" Confused, Spike shook his head at the woman and got up. He walked to the back room, and as he approached he saw Faye come out. She glanced at him and then hurriedly started walking the other way.  
  
"Faye! Wait!" He jogged after her. She started to run. She pushed open a pair of double doors, and stumbled as the terrain changed to sand. Spike chased her.  
  
"Faye! Stop Please!" She stopped, a good twenty feet away from him. The breeze ruffled her hair as she turned to face him. The night was a symphony of crickets and waves. Spike gathered his breath.  
  
"Faye." he said, more composed now. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"Spike.please.just leave me alone.." She watched the tears kiss the sand.  
  
"Faye..I love you.." She looked up.  
  
"No you don't!" She screamed at him. "You love Julia..I'm not her, Spike, I'm not what you want. Just forget about me and." She collapsed in sobs, on the warm sand. Spike inched closer. He kneeled down besides her, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Faye." She pulled away from his touch. He sighed, and watched her, trying to hide behind her purple hair. "Faye.in the church..when I was...bleeding in your arms..I told you that I would follow you to the ends of the universe, and I meant that."  
  
"As a friend."She said quietly.  
  
"No.Faye.I meant it as more."  
  
"But you said Julia!" Fresh tears fell. He held her to him as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"shhhh." he said soothingly. He kissed her forehead, and rocked her back and forth slowly. Her sobbing began to subside.  
  
"Faye..I had a dream...I talked with Julia..I realized that.I had to let go..that I couldn't love a ghost anymore.and I realized that what I thought died with Julia..it didn't die Faye..I found that I could love again..that I could be loved..Faye.I'm trying to say that..that, I love you." Faye's tears were still present, but quieter. There was a pause. She looked up at him through her hair, tears of happiness replacing tears of pain.  
  
"I love you too..Spike." He pulled her back a little so he could look into her eyes. The green pools reflected the stars.he wiped her tears with his hand. He kissed her. She kissed him. They held each other on the warm sand, with the moon guarding their innocent love from the world. Serenaded by the crickets..they were finally happy. As he held her in his protective hug, she gazed over his shoulder and watched as a star shot across the sky. She smiled to herself, for it was the first time she didn't have to wish for love, for it held her. ______________________  
  
Jet scratched his bald head and looked across the chess board at Ed. Ed was peering over the edge of the table. The door of the Bebop opened. Spike walked in, hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. Jet looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Well..?" Jet asked.  
  
"Well what?" Spike snapped angrily.  
  
"I guess you didn't find her." Jet said looking sadly at Ed.  
  
"Na."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He found me!" Faye yelled as she walked through the door, pulling several bags full of stuff. Jet smiled broadly, getting up to give her a hug.  
  
"It's good to have you back...but what's all this?"  
  
"She made me buy her presents..Jet you never told me how expensive woman are."  
  
"Hey you owed me for all that pain," she said matter of factly. She sat down on the couch and began to look through all her goodies. Spike put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Women.." he muttered.  
  
"What was that Spike Spiegel?" Faye got up, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing." He put his hands up, and smiled innocently. She glared at him and moved closer. Spike began to back away in fear. She threw her arms around him, and kissed his lips. Spike gave Jet thumbs up behind Faye's back.  
  
"Love." Jet said exasperated. Ed just grinned at them. It was nice to have her parents together again.  
  
________________________________________  
  
With love beside me,  
  
I greeted Dream,  
  
Future no longer unseen.  
  
  
  
With him by my side,  
  
Happiness showers me,  
  
Rain of life.  
  
  
  
He takes my pain away,  
  
My heart in his.  
  
Thank you God,  
  
For sending me him.  
  
  
  
May all others,  
  
Find their love,  
  
As all our paths are written,  
  
In the stars above.  
  
________________  
  
THE END?  
  
_________________  
  
A story written by a hopeless romantic. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Sometimes it's nice to share your dreams. Thank you everyone, and I apologize for making you guys read my lame poetry. Remember if you ever have questions or ideas for me, or if you just want to talk, one hopeless romantic to the next, or one anime lover to another. IM me, for I have no life. 


End file.
